


Lucas Blackburn and the Mysteries of Hogwarts.

by KingofLizards



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Absent Parents, Angst, Bullying, Emotional Hurt, Friendship, Gen, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts House Sorting, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, Hogwarts Mystery - Freeform, Just AU at this point, Male Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Prologue, Rivalry, Self-Doubt, Slytherin, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofLizards/pseuds/KingofLizards
Summary: Lucas Blackburn had always looked towards the moment he could join his brother Jacob at Hogwarts. But the mysterious disappearance of his older sibling casts a dark shadow on everything in the boy's life. Now the young wizard must make his own way forward as he begins his first year at the magical school.





	1. Last Day of August

**Author's Note:**

> Usually, I release my works fully completed. This time I am experimenting with releasing it one chapter at a time as I write them. Hopefully, you will not have to wait too long for future chapters.

The sun was setting on the last day of August, as two brothers stood on a verdant field. 

The day had been as bright and warm as any could hope for, a last breath of life before the arrival of autumn. They traveled out here every year on this day. To celebrate the older brother’s birthday and commemorate the last day before school began again. Enjoying a picnic with all their favorite meals served. But evening was coming to an end and the two boys watched as the pale-gold orb clung to the horizon. 

“Do you really have to go, Jacob?” The youngest of the brothers, a boy of ten, spun around to the other with pleading eyes. The older sibling slowly turned to face him, shaking his head.

“Lucas, you ask this every year. You know I have to,” Jacob stopped to observe his younger brother looking only more miserable hearing the answer. The older sibling gave a smile in response. Stopping only when Lucas did not return it. He leaned slightly down. Resting his hands on his brother’s shoulders “It’s just one more year. Then you’ll be on your way to Hogwarts with me.” 

Lucas averted Jacob’s gaze. Starring into the ground as a small foot kicked into the dirt “And then there will only be a year before you’re gone again.”

“Don’t worry about it. After one year at Hogwarts you’ll have friends all of your own.”

Lucas looked up to his brother again “You think so?” 

“I’m certain of it,” Jacob gave a nod. His voice confident. The lines of Lucas’ face brightened.

“I hope so,” Lucas’ tone was wistful for a short moment. The young boy’s smile faded away as his eyes turned downcast for a second time “I hate my current school.” He murmured.   

“I know,” Jacob’s words and expression were nothing but somber now. Silence stood between them for a moment. Only a distant cry from their mother, Kelly Blackburn, signaling them to come back to the rest of the family drew the older brother’s attention.

“Dessert is ready. Let’s go back and have some,” Jacob’s words were edged with feigned enthusiasm. Seeing his brother’s mood lighten up, however, made his own genuine. Both brothers now turned and walked towards a small table where their parents and grandparents awaited. They had only gone a few steps before Jacob motioned Lucas to stop “Wait - There is something I need to say while we’re still alone.” Both brothers turned to face each other once more. Lucas stood completely still. Attentive of his brother’s words. His eyes the only thing to betray any movement. Jacob continued. 

“I wanted to say this at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, but I doubt there’ll be time for it there.” The teenager’s gaze drifted away for a brief moment as his brows furrowed before returning to Lucas who remained mute. The brother proceeded “I’ve been working on something very big at Hogwarts for the last two years - Something important. And if I succeed; it’ll help everybody beyond imagining.”

“I don’t understand, Jacob,” Lucas rubbed the back of his neck and his mouth tensed and contracted.

“I’m not sure if I can say more,” Jacob paused. Closing his eyes as he took a deep breath “You not knowing may perhaps be for the better. Some people would certainly try to stop me if they knew what I was doing.”

The younger child’s eyes widened “Jacob, are you in trouble?” The older brother shook his head.

“No..” Jacob let out a weak laugh “...at least not yet anyway.”  Once more he rested his hands on Lucas’ shoulders as he leaned down to look his little brother directly in the eyes.

“Lucas, listen… “ He let out a small sigh before resuming “What I am trying to say is that in the future you might hear others speak poorly of me, but know that what I do I am doing for a good reason. And no matter what bad things these people might say about me. Understand this - It’s only lies.”  The end of the small speech left Lucas only slowly nodding as he absorbed every word of what his brother told him. 

“Lucas! Jacob! Dessert is waiting for you - Come on!” Mrs. Blackburn yelled to them once more. Both brothers turned towards their mother and the rest of their family awaiting them. Jacob quickly turned back to face his sibling.

“And Lucas, don’t tell Mum and Dad any of this no matter what, okay? It’s hush-hush,” 

Lucas frantically nodded at his brother’s command. Provoking a smile from the teenager. Clapping him on the shoulder; Jacob rose back up again “Great. Now let’s get back. I’m starving for some chocolate pudding!” 

And with that, both brothers turned and walked towards a small table where their parents and grandparents were. Allowing themselves to enjoy the day as they were wonted to. Finishing up the last course of the picnic. The entire family would afterward return to the grandparents’ house. Spending the remainder of the evening there and to stay overnight.

First of September would always start with a hearty breakfast as the Blackburn family enjoyed one last meal together before they journeyed to London. The entire family would travel by the floo network and always Kelly, would panic over the prospect of George Blackburn, their muggle grandfather, using it. George would always, in return, balk and laugh at Kelly’s worry before going through first. Much to the amusement of both children. And in the end, they would arrive at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Where the old and magnificent Hogwarts Express stood ready to bring both wizards and witches forth to the magical school.

Having found a compartment and place to store his luggage. Jacob now stood outside the train once more. To say goodbye to his family one last time before departure. Having said farewell first to his parents and then his grandparents, the teenager turned to Lucas and leaned down to face him.

“You remember what I said yesterday,” The older sibling’s words more a wish than a question “You stay strong, little brother, alright?” 

Lucas nodded. A half-choked “Yes,” the only words to escape the young boy as he struggled to hold back tears. Both brothers embraced, clinging to each other as if they would never let go. Stopping only when it was clear it was time to leave. Jacob entered the train. Looking out to his family through the window of his compartment. All waving goodbye as the signal for the train’s departure rang throughout the station. Lucas began running, desperate to follow his brother as long as he could. Forced to stop at the end of the platform. The last thing Lucas saw of his brother was him looking back with a sad smile on his lips.

The last of his brother Lucas would ever see.


	2. An Once Anticipated Day

Twilight still ruled the sky as a young boy laid awake in his bed.

Huddled under his duvet, Lucas looked out the window, waiting for the sun to rise and the day to begin proper. It was the second of July and today was the day he would go to Diagon Alley to buy his wand and many other items needed for his first school year. He had awoken during the midst of dawn. Anxious and restless, it was no wonder he had been unable to sleep any further.

Lucas had always loved this day in times past. Whenever Jacob had to buy new equipment and books for his next year at Hogwarts. His parents would always make a big trip out of it. Stopping for lunch at one of the small cafés before ending at Fortescue’s for the biggest ice cream imaginable. He was certain that today would be like that once more, even if things were different now - even if Jacob was gone.

Just thinking about his brother made Lucas’ heart ache. It had been ten months since Lucas last saw his brother and seven months since he officially disappeared. Days had been hard enough without Jacob around and to know that he was gone forever… 

Lucas began tumbling and moving around in his bunk. Hoping he could find some new position to lay down in that would relax him. He gave up soon enough. Unable to stay in bed any longer. The young boy jumped out of it. Putting on trousers and his favorite sweater. Lucas proceeded to sit at his desk.  

On the table laid a large book already opened. It had been given to him as early as yesterday as a gift from his grandparents for his eleventh birthday. The book itself was the latest edition of “Hogwarts: A History,” and although Lucas did not have the biggest passion for history. The boy had still read through the first two chapters with an intense interest brought on by the promise of soon starting at the same magical school.

Jumping through the pages of the book. The young Blackburn lost himself in the work. Spending dozens of minutes reading through interesting excerpts or looking at all the living pictures the book had to offer. Those who weren’t still fast asleep would either greet him or be busy reenacting historical moments for him to watch. Everything in it excited him. To know that he would soon study in such an ancient school that had taught so many powerful and famous wizards. It all left Lucas wondering; would he one day earn his own place in a book like this too? His eyes trailed away from the writing.

Gazing into nothingness. Lucas realized that his room was fully bathed in sunlight. Turning his attention back to the outside world. He looked at the clock in his room to read the time; 7:02. 

Smacking the book close. The boy ran out of his room.

“Mum! Dad! It’s morning! You have to wake up! You have to get ready!”  Lucas blurted out as he rushed into his parents' bedroom. Running to the edge of the bed. He pulled at his mother’s duvet to help motivate her to get up. Lucas quickly looked over to the other side of the bed and realized it was empty. In the midst of all this. Mrs. Blackburn let out a loud groan as she was forcibly awakened by her son.

“Lucas...” She murmured, still struggling to open her eyes, her voice groggy “Why are you waking me?” Lucas’ attention returned to her.

“Because it’s morning and we’re going to Diagon Alley!” The wizard cried out. His enthusiasm nearly making him shout out the words. Kelly’s eyes moved to look at the nearest window.

“What time is it anyway?” She asked as she turned to glance at the alarm clock at her bedstand.

“Seven o’clock.” The child answered.

Kelly did not immediately reply back. Taking a good read of the time on the clock. She let herself fall completely back into the bed. Covering her eyes with a single hand “Lucas, the stores don’t open until ten o’clock.” 

“But I’m hungry too and I want breakfast!” Her son argued, tugging at her duvet once more. Kelly let out a long sigh before uncovering her eyes. She gazed at Lucas “Alright, just give me a minute.” 

Soon enough both parent and child were down in the kitchen. Mrs. Blackburn was preparing a quick and simple breakfast consisting of toast, eggs, and bacon. As food was being served Lucas spoke up.

“Where is Dad? Is he out running?” The boy asked. He knew his father, Adam Blackburn, would sometimes wake up early for a morning run, an activity some of Adam’s colleagues considered eccentric, but usually, he would be home for breakfast. Kelly remained quiet as she put on bacon on both of their plates. Putting the frying pan back on the stove. She finally looked at her son.

“Your father left for the ministry earlier in the morning. He won’t be joining us for the day - I’m sorry,”  The words made Lucas’ jaw drop. 

“But…” The words choked on him “But he promised he would...” Lucas’ eyes turned downcast. Fighting to keep his disappointment in check. His father had always ensured he would be with them on days like these.

“I know, Lucas.” Kelly reached out to hold her child’s hands “But the ministry demanded him at work. You know how important father’s job is.” Lucas did not respond. He knew his father was an Auror, one of the ministries’ elite agents trained to combat and apprehend dark wizards. He was used to his father being away at odd times or days at an end. In fact, his father was going to France to help train foreign Aurors sometime in September.  And yet he had always managed to be there when it was Jacob who needed something. Sensing her son’s sorrow, Kelly’s left hand moved to caress his cheek.

“Don’t cry, pumpkin. We can still have a good day today.” Kelly tried to reassure the junior Blackburn who returned with a weak nod. Both ate their breakfast in silence afterward. Though Lucas found it considerably harder to finish his plate. His appetite having seemingly shrunk.

With breakfast over and plenty of time left. Lucas went back up to his room to wait while his mother did chores on the floor below. He tried his best to distract himself with books and other things but found his mind always going back to the growing disappointment inside of him. Spending what felt like an eternity waiting. His mother finally entered his room and informed him to shower and get ready. 

The boy complied. Having showered as ordered. He approached the bathroom mirror, comb in hand, to ensure he looked alright. Not a habit he usually practiced but seeing as he was to start a new life away from home. Lucas had the urge to prove that he could show off his best side to anyone. Once he figured out which side that is.

Lucas Blackburn might have only been eleven years old but he was quite tall for his age, much like his father and brother. Unlike them, however, he seemed far thinner in his build which exaggerated his height. He wondered whether this would hinder or help his chances of making the quidditch team and wondered what position would be his best fit. Beyond that, his short hair was brown and slightly wavy in its nature, which made the comb seem like a futile gesture.

His own blue eyes stared back at him in the mirror as Lucas continued combing his brown and wavy hair into something resembling a distinguished look. He struggled figuring out which style of hair might best compliment his Roman nose and sharp and narrow eyes. He tried different methods, indecisive in his end goal.

Lucas combed his hair to the left and right. Even spending minutes correcting his clothes before surrendering. He was no good at this. His current effort just had to be enough.

He went downstairs where his mother waited for him. Mrs. Blackburn shared only a little with either of her children. Her two sons having taken more from their father than her. She was a petite woman of average height and modest face. Her blonde hair pulled to the back in the style of a bun; once it was of a strong, golden color, its hue had now faded over the last year. 

“Lucas, put your shoes on,” His mother spoke as she handed him his footwear. Obeying her words both parent and child now stood fully ready. Walking over to the fireplace. Kelly did a last-minute inspection of her son to ensure he was fully tidied up, much to his annoyance.

“Mum, please, can we go now? I’ve already done this!” Lucas pleaded. Kelly continued her examination. Finished with straightening out his shirt. One hand then moved to lift up his chin as the second ensured there was not a single hint of dirt left on his face with a handkerchief.  

“There - now you look ready,” Mrs. Blackburn did her best to smile at her child. With everything prepared, Kelly gestured Lucas to go first through the floo network. Taking a dash of the glittering powder stored next to the active fireplace. Lucas threw it into the flames which roared and turned green in response.

“Diagon Alley!” The young wizard shouted as he stepped into the fire and vanished.

Lucas had traveled by the floo network enough times not to be uncomfortable with the method of transport and arrived safely at the Leaky Cauldron. The old pub served as a gateway for those traveling to and from Diagon Alley, be it physically or via the floo network. The establishment had multiple small rooms dedicated solely for the use of the magical network. Having nothing more than a fireplace in them. It was one of such rooms Lucas arrived in, as did his mother who came through the same fireplace as he only a moment afterward.

They proceeded onwards. Travelling through the Leaky Cauldron to get to the entrance of Diagon Alley proper.

“Good morning, Mrs. Blackburn!” The bartender from behind the counter spoke out as mother and child crossed through the main hall “Here to get the young wizard ready for Hogwarts?” 

“Good morning, Tom,” Kelly spoke as she and Lucas stopped and approached the counter instead. Even at this early hour the main hall of the pub was half-filled with people. Looking over his shoulder, Lucas noticed how some had turned their attention towards him and his mother upon hearing the Blackburn name. Kelly reached out to hold Lucas’ hand “And yes. I’m here to help get Jacob what he needs for school.”

Lucas’ concentration turned back to his mother immediately. Silence stood between all three and murmur could be heard from several spectators. Kelly visibly blushed and let out a hollow chuckle realizing what she said. She gave a quick glance at Lucas who was staring back at her. Looking into her eyes Lucas couldn’t help but notice how vacant they seemed. 

“I meant Lucas of course!” Kelly tugged her son’s hand before looking back at the bartender who gave a small nod in response. 

“Aye, of course,” The man smiled. His eyes went to Lucas “Big day today for you; must be excited?”

“Yes,” The junior Blackburn answered in a curt manner, not feeling too much up for talking. Tom returned his focus to Kelly.

“I see your husband is not with you. Adam too busy?”

“Unfortunately yes. Office called him in at the last minute.” Kelly paused to look at the time on her watch “Listen, Tom, I wish I could stay and talk, but me and Lucas have so much to do today!” She tugged the child’s hand again.

Saying goodbye to the bartender. The two Blackburns proceeded to their destination. Lucas overheard the hushed talks of the bar as they left.

_“Poor woman.”_

_“Hope you don’t lose this one too, Blackburn.”_

Neither Kelly or Lucas spoke leaving the Leaky Cauldron. Arriving at Diagon Alley. Lucas looked up to the sky. His mood felt soured and seeing how London’s weather today was a miserable shade of grey did little to change it. The young wizard turned to his mother hoping for some reassurance that the day would still be as good as he hoped for, but she offered nothing but a weak smile and somber eyes.

They continued walking towards their first stop. 

Standing before Flourish and Blotts. Kelly asked Lucas to go in and find the literature himself while she would buy the equipment he needed. Entrusting him with a Galleon and ten Sickles ( _don’t you think of spending as much as a Knut on anything else!_ ) to buy the eight books mandated. His mother left to make other needed purchases.

Entering the bookstore, Lucas felt a rush of excitement. He had never carried so much money on his own before. He relished the idea of being on his own. To prove he could handle it.

The store was busy with dozens of customers browsing through it. Reaching for the shopping list. Lucas came to the realization that his mother had forgotten to give him the piece of paper. Blackburn’s first instinct was to leave the store and look for her, but she had given express orders for him to stay at the store until she returned.

He looked around to find a shop assistant to help him, but all were too busy. Struggling to remember any of the books on the list aside from “Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.” Lucas started searching for it rather than standing in the store looking lost.

“Are you also looking for ´Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them`?”  A curious voice behind the young wizard asked. Blackburn froze for a moment, not used to having other kids speak to him. He ceased his scouring to face whoever it was.

In front of Lucas stood a boy of his own age. He was of British-Indian descent, his skin a light-brown hue. Facing each other. Lucas only responded with a raised eyebrow and a muted expression. The boy wore large glasses that were sliding down his nose. He quickly readjusted them.

“I’m sorry. You just looked like somebody who is also going to start at Hogwarts,” The British-Indian adjusted his glasses a second time. His voice now shy “And I thought…” 

Lucas grinned. It felt good to finally meet someone else in the same boat as him “Actually I am!” He gestured at the bookshelf behind him “And yes. I am looking for that exact book!” 

The other boy’s expression lightened up “Great! We can help each other find it!” He approached the bookshelf next to Lucas. Both started searching.

“I’m so excited to start at school!  I’ve already read `Hogwarts: A History´ in anticipation, so I’m something of an expert on it,” The boy explained as they first looked for the zoology section. Blackburn’s eyes went from focusing on the shelf to his compatriot.

“I’ve just started that book myself!” Lucas paused his search. The other boy looked back at him. His expression brightening even further.

“Really?” The other wizard’s suspended his own sifting “Who do you think was the best of the four founders? From everything I’ve read I’d say Slytherin.”

Lucas’ eyes darted upwards for a moment “Him or Gryffindor. Godric sounds like he was the best duelist, but I bet Salazar knew some wicked magic - a shame he left though.”

The other boy scratched his chin before nodding at Lucas’ answer. Both of them turned back to their original task. With the zoology section found, it was just a matter of finding the books starting with F and soon both young wizards held a copy of Newt Scamander’s magnum opus in their hands. The other boy glanced over the text on the back of the book.

“I think that’s the last book for me,” He looked at Lucas “What about you? Do you have what you need?”

“No,” Blackburn glanced at a nearby bookshelf for a brief moment “I still need all the others, but I forgot the list and my mother told me to stay here until she returns.” Lucas blushed as he explained the last part, ashamed to still be relying on his parents so much. 

“That’s okay! My parents already helped me find all the other books,” The boy pointed at someone at the other end of the store. Lucas turned and saw a well-dressed man and woman who had to be his parents, they were busy talking with the store owner. The boy continued “I can help show you where they are if you want.”

Lucas looked back at him, smiling “I’d appreciate that.”

“Oh, I nearly forgot!” The boy reached out with one hand for a handshake. Struggling to hold the large textbook with the other “My name is Rowan Khanna. What’s yours?”

Lucas took it.

“I’m Lucas … Lucas Blackburn.”

The book nearly slipped out of Rowan’s grasp as they were shaking hands. Forcing Khanna to withdraw his right to help assist holding the tome. They stared at each other for a moment before both laughing. 

Rowan gestured Lucas to follow him. Going from bookshelf to bookshelf. They found the remainder of the needed literature, one text at a time. Khanna spent it talking about his family.

“My parents own the biggest tree-farm here in Great Britain. We supply wood for both wands and brooms!” Rowan explained as he handed Lucas a copy of Magical Theory. 

Blackburn raised an eyebrow “You’re a tree-farmer?” Khanna shook his head.

“My parents are, but…” Rowan shrugged his shoulders ”I’m not very good at it. That’s why I love reading books so much. It gives me an excuse to be inside instead!” The British-Indian grinned at the last part of his words. Lucas nodded, content to let Khanna continue do most of the chattering.

Finding the last of the eight books. Rowan helped Blackburn carry the texts to the counter where they were allowed to place them until it was time for Lucas to purchase and leave. He looked at Blackburn

“What about you? What do your parents do?” 

“Well…” Lucas looked down at his feet “My dad’s an Auror.”

“Your father is an Auror?!” Rowan’s eyes widened in revelation “Wait! Are you the brother of Jacob Blackburn? The one who was expelled from Hogwarts and went missing?” Lucas’ eyes slowly traveled up to face him.

“Yes,” Lucas answered in a meek tone, struggling to meet Rowan’s gaze “Jacob Blackburn is my brother.”

“I read all about it! Did your brother really get expelled because he was searching for cursed vaults hidden under the school?” Rowan asked in the same curious and enthusiastic tone as when he first spoke in the bookstore.

“That was the reason the headmaster gave.”  

“It was a massive story in the Daily Prophet. Everyone at school is going to know about it!” Rowan exclaimed. Lucas’ mouth and eyebrows curved downwards in response. Blackburn looked away again. 

“I know. I just hope they won't all think I'm weird because of it," Lucas’ voice was gloomy. He had looked forward to going to Hogwarts. But after the Leaky Cauldron and the way Rowan talked about it; a fear had started to creep into his mind. Khanna’s curious demeanor vanished seeing the other boy’s reaction.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to trouble you,” Rowan scratched the back of his head as his eyes shied away as well. Silence stood between them for a brief moment before Rowan’s features brightened up once more “But you don’t have to worry if you are weird! People usually think I’m too weird - we can be weird together!” 

Lucas gazed back at Rowan who awaited his answer with a large smile. His depressed demeanor vanished at the sight of Khanna’s sincerity. 

“What? Like friends?” Blackburn asked cautiously. He had never had any friends back in his muggle school nor any from the wizarding world either. It felt strange having someone so suddenly be open like this.

“Yeah, like friends! If you don’t mind, of course…” A hint of nervousness could be traced in Khanna’s words at the end. Blackburn let out a small laugh. Rowan might indeed be a little weird, but that was okay. 

“Don’t worry!” Lucas answered in a reassuring voice “I don’t mind at all.”

The two soon-to-be-students talked for several minutes before Khanna was signaled over by his parents to return. Lucas watched the three of them talk for a short minute. Rowan then pointed and waved at him to join them.

“Lucas, these are my parents” Rowan gestured towards the two adults as Blackburn approached “Mum, Dad, this is my new friend Lucas Blackburn.”  

“Hello,” Lucas offered his hand for a shake. Feeling nervous.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Mr. Khanna greeted him, giving him a firm handshake. Mr. Khanna was a well-groomed man with a trimmed beard. He wore a tailored suit that Lucas could tell was expensive.

Mrs. Khanna greeted him next “It is nice to meet you, Lucas,” She wore a simple casual dress of a deep purple color. Mrs. Khanna spoke her English fluently, but with an accent that betrayed the fact that she did not originate from the UK. She continued “I understand that you will also start your first year at Hogwarts in September?” 

“Yes, I’m--” 

“Lucas!” A new voice interrupted Blackburn before he could finish. All four turned to face the new arrival. Kelly Blackburn was walking up to her son with a shopping bag in her left hand. Standing next to Lucas, she gave a quick glance at Rowan “I see you made a new friend!”

“Mum, this is Rowan Khanna and these are his parents,” Lucas motioned at the Khanna family. Kelly quickly lowered her shopping bag to the ground and introduced herself to each of them.

“Pumpkin, I’m so sorry I forgot to give you the list!” Mrs. Blackburn spoke out after the greetings were done. Her words made Mrs. Khanna smile and Lucas’ cheeks turn red.

“It’s okay, Mum. Rowan helped me with finding the books!” Lucas pointed a finger at the counter where all eight of the texts were stacked and waiting for purchase.

“Did he now?” Kelly gave a nod of approval towards Rowan “What a fine man you are for helping Lucas!” She looked at all members of the Khanna family once more.

“Listen, I’m so glad to have made your acquaintance, but I’m afraid me and Lucas have to go now,” Kelly explained. Lucas and Rowan were left looking at each other.

“Well, I guess we’ll see each other soon then!” Lucas spoke, trying his best to sound cheerful. Wishing there was more time to stay. 

“Hopefully we can sit in the same compartment on the Hogwarts Express,” Rowan suggested in a wistful tone “It would be nice to have somebody else to talk to.”

Lucas gave a faint smile at the suggestion “I like that idea.” 

Saying their goodbye to Rowan and his parents. The two Blackburns went to the desk and purchased the books. As they left the store Lucas turned to look back into the shop. Waving goodbye to the Khanna family, though hopefully not for the last time.

Returning to the streets of Diagon Alley. Lucas walked next to his mother who now carried a shopping bag in both hands. Observing all the stores they passed by, an exciting idea came to Lucas’ mind.

“Can I get an owl, Mum? A new one?” Lucas’ voice snapped Kelly’s attention back to her son.

“Don’t worry, Pumpkin, You’ll get Cypria with you for when you start,” Kelly answered. Cypria was the family’s owl and had been for the last Eighteen years. 

“Cypria?!” Lucas protested in disbelief “But she’s old! Jacob got Spitfire when he started!” Spitfire was the owl Adam and Kelly had given their first son as a gift when he began. Jacob had named it in honor of the muggle aircraft their grandfather had flown.

“Your father needs a new owl. Cypria is too slow for him now, but she can still serve you just fine.” Kelly declared with finality in her tone. Lucas did not answer back beyond pouting, knowing it was no use.

Parent and child walked in silence towards their last goal of getting Lucas his wand. Despite the disappointment of not getting a new owl. The young wizard could feel a fresh mixture of excitement and tension brewing inside of him at the prospect of finally getting his own wand. For getting one was perhaps one of the most important parts of any wizard’s journey.

For such a renowned place, Ollivanders had quite a humble front. Behind an old, dusty glass laid only a wand on a faded purple cushion. And above the door stood the name of the shop followed by a simple statement proclaiming itself “Maker of fine wands since 382 B.C.”

A small bell rang as the pair entered the store. Behind the desk of the shop stood Ollivander himself, scribbling away in a notebook.

“Welcome Mrs. Blackburn,” Ollivander spoke out in a soft voice as he continued writing, not even looking at the new arrivals. Mother and child approached him. Lucas had never been in this store before and he found himself shudder instinctively. There was something greater resting in this place whose mere presence pressured him from a thousand sides. 

“Hello, Mr. Ollivander,” Kelly answered. Slowly walking towards the desk. With the pair standing at the counter. Ollivander finally raised his head. His pale eyes fixated solely on Lucas.

“Ah, I’ve been looking forward to seeing you in my store Mr. Blackburn,” The wandmaker drew a faint smile. Lucas felt petrified under Ollivander’s gaze who studied him like a curator examining an artwork “If you are anything like your brother and father; you will make for an excellent challenge.” 

“I hope you are not planning to spend two hours finding a wand like you did last time,” Kelly commented in a tone struggling to be humorous, drawing the store owner's attention.

“I make no promises, Mrs. Blackburn,” Ollivander replied in a coy manner.  Kelly nodded and turned to look at Lucas.

“Listen, Lucas, is it alright if I leave you here to go buy some things we need in the meantime? Just like at Flourish and Blotts,” She returned her attention to Ollivander and raised one shopping bag “Would it be okay if I left our items here until I return?”

“No worries, Mrs. Blackburn, everything will be in good hands,” Ollivander declared as he took one shopping bag at a time to place behind the counter. Mrs. Blackburn thanked him and wished Lucas luck with finding a wand before parting ways.

“Now then, shall we begin?” Ollivander spoke out to Lucas after Mrs. Blackburn went out the door. Lucas turned to look at him and gave an excited nod. The wandmaker retrieved a measuring tape from his pocket “Show me your wand arm.”

Lucas held out his right arm. The measuring tape, driven by magic, began floating on its own. Gauging the length between Lucas’ shoulder and finger, wrist and elbow, and on and on. All while Ollivander was looking through his shelves.

“Your brother carried an Ebony wand. Fourteen inches - little flexibility - with a phoenix feather as its core,” Ollivander took down several boxes from the shelf “Perhaps one of the finest wands I ever had the pleasure of creating. A pity they broke it following his banishment.”

Lucas stared at the old man. Unsure of what to say. It felt odd hearing someone else talk about his brother after his disappearance. His own mother and father certainly were reluctant to. The measuring tape had finished its examination of Blackburn and had fallen lifelessly to the ground. Ollivander had retrieved several wands from their boxes, ready for Lucas to test.

“Here, try this one,” Ollivander handed the young wizard a wand “eleven inches, Ebony with unicorn hair. Decent flexibility.” Lucas reached for it. 

“Ow!” The boy cried out, withdrawing his hand. Before he could even touch the wand he had received what felt like a big static discharge. Ollivander immediately discarded the wand.

“Obviously not that. Let’s try something different,” The wandmaker offered a second wand “Ash with dragon heartstring, eleven-and-a-half inch, quite bendy. Closer to your father’s.” Lucas barely got a hold of the wand before Ollivander snatched it out of his hands, shaking his head “No, no, that won’t do! Here! Thirteen inches cypress wand with phoenix feather as its core.”

Lucas swung the cypress wand but nothing happened. Blackburn frowned at the lack of results.

“I’m sorry, sir, but am I doing something wrong?” Lucas asked while handing back the artifact.

“Oh no! Do not fear, Mr. Blackburn. Few wizards rarely find their wand quickly.” Ollivander explained while setting aside the third one. The wandmaster went back to the shelf to bring more boxes. Lucas could only watch and wait.

The store owner returned with half a dozen packages. Like before Lucas tried each and every one of them and like before none were a match. Doubt crawled into Blackburn’s heart as the cycle repeated itself and a pyramid of boxes had gathered on the desk next to a pile of tried wands. By now they were at their sixth batch.

“Here, Applewood with dragon heartstring, twelve inches and rigid. Give it a twirl!” Ollivander exclaimed enthusiastically, handing Lucas the last of this round of wands. The young wizard swung the magical item only for all of the loose papers in the store to wildly fly as if a gust of wind had blown through the shop.

“I knew you would be a good challenge, Mr. Blackburn,” The wandmaker spoke with a bemused expression seeing the spectacle and another batch of wands failing. 

“Sorry,” Lucas sheepishly handed back the wand. His ears red. 

“It’s not your fault,” Ollivander reassured, if he was irritated or angry at Lucas’ difficulty it was not showing “I recall your brother exploding my favorite inkpot all those years ago.” Lucas grinned at the words. Imaging Jacob and the entire store smudged in ink. His joy was short-lived. The pain of his brother’s absence striking back. He looked away. 

The wandmaker gazed at the young spellcaster. His pale eyes alert and observant “Your brother was a talented wizard from what I understand - Best in his year.” 

“Yeah…” Lucas’ tone was melancholic. The young wizard returned Ollivander’s gaze with his own “I remember him getting straight Os in his O.W.Ls.” 

“That must have put a lot of expectations on you. And now that he is gone…” Ollivander’s words trailed off at the end. Unable or unwilling to finish the phrase. Blackburn broke his gaze again.

“I just hope I can live up to him,” Lucas answered with an uneasy voice. He remembered how proud mother and father were of Jacob. Would they ever look at him the same way?

Ollivander gave the young wizard a pensive look. Silence ruled the shop for a moment. Then the wandmaker wandered off to a shelf hidden further in the back. He returned this time with another six boxes.

“I think one of these wands might just be the one!” Ollivander proclaimed. Drawing Lucas’ mind back to the matter at hand. The boy watched the opening of the first box with renewed interest.

“Willow wood, unicorn hair, ten inches, and little flex.”

Lucas tried the wand. Giving it a swing as he had with many others, but nothing happened.

“We’re getting closer! Willow wood is certainly part of the answer!” Ollivander acknowledged excitedly. Taking back the first wand and passing the second “Same core and wood, but twelve inches and good flexibility.”

The second did naught as all previously had done yet Ollivander only seemed to grow more gleeful. Much to Lucas’ confusion.

“We have the wood, length, and flexibility of the wand. Now we just need to figure out the core!” The wandmaster declared as he rushed off to find new artifacts. Relief washed over Lucas. If everything but the core was settled and they had already tried Unicorn hair, that meant there were only two possible wands left! 

Ollivander returned. First was the phoenix feather core. The wandmaker brought forth the package and opened it. Giving Lucas the honor of extracting the artifact.

Lucas smiled. Knowing that this might be the wand. The chance to finally be given the tool he needed to master the powers of magic. Taking a deep breath. He reached for the object and closed his eyes as his fingers wrapped around the handle, drawing out the finely crafted wand.

And then … Nothing…

Lucas opened his eyes. Giving the wand a twirl, he could do nothing but glare at it as not even a hint of magic sprung from it. The young wizard looked over at Ollivander who raised a single eyebrow in response

“Well then… I suppose that leaves only one candidate - Dragon heartstring!”

The wandmaker reached for a new box. Lucas watched intensely as the content of the package was revealed. Inside laid a wand not that different than any of the previously tried. It was smooth and plain in its build. Its grip covered with dark leather. A part of his mind thought it rather unassuming in its appearance, especially given the time spent hunting for it.

“Go on, try it,” The wandmaker suggested. His eyes fixated on Lucas’ hand as it reached out for the wand. Watching with bated breath as the young wizard’s finger closed in around the grip.

Lucas slowly raised the artifact from its rest. Holding the wand, a cold surged from his fingers into the very heart of him. A part of his mind told him to drop the wand and beg for another. That this was wrong. He tightened his grip in response, strangling the idea before it could grow any further. 

Lucas was not sure if it was his imagination or not, but it felt as if the wand struggled against his hold like some living animal. The cold had spread to the rest of his body and it sharpened in its intensity. He ignored it, knowing there was no option but to endure. Lucas’ hand was now violently shaking trying to hold the artifact. Cold turned to pain as the wand continued to challenge the child. 

The cold withdrew from his body and his hand now held steady. Lucas raised the wand in triumph, but where he expected to conjure a flash of light or spark of fire something different happened. Light dimmed and Blackburn watched as every shadow on wall and floor grew stronger. 

And then it all ended. 

“Magnificent… most magnificent,” Ollivander murmured, motioning Lucas to hand him the wand. Holding it for himself, the wandmaker gazed at the object with an inquisitive look “I did not expect the wand to bond in such a way.”

“Is there something different about this wand, sir?” Lucas asked, his own eyes focused on the item. Ollivander’s attention moved to the other wizard.

“No,” The wandmaster handed back the artifact “Not at all.”

Lucas held the wand in both ends. Slowly spinning it around “Then why did you find it so interesting?” Lucas asked with trepidation. Wondering if he would like the answer.

“There is a saying in my family `He who has furthest to travel will go fastest with willow.´ And to see such powers emerging from that kind of wand. Well…” The wandmaker’s pale eyes now gazed right into Lucas’ own “Be wary on your journey, Mr. Blackburn, especially of yourself.”

An eerie stillness followed Ollivander’s words. Lucas’ eyes widened and his twisting of the wand ceased. The warning froze Lucas in his place, too stunned to say anything. 

The small bell rang in the background. Heralding Kelly’s return “Hello, hope I am not disturbing anything!” 

Ollivander’s eyes moved to her, his expression and tone cheery as if nothing had happened “Oh no worry Mrs. Blackburn, we have just found a suitable wand for the young wizard here!” Kelly gave her son a quick glance.

“That’s wonderful, how much?”

They parted with seven galleons for the wand and were out of the store soon after. Kelly had purchased even more items while she had been away so now Lucas was carrying two shopping bags as well.

Walking down the street Lucas realized that they were close to Fortescue’s. Snapping his thoughts away from the ominous words spoken in the shop.

“Can we go get ice cream?” Lucas asked. Stopping at Fortescue’s had always been one of the highpoints in previous years.

“No, Lucas,” Kelly declared, not breaking stride or looking at her son. Lucas stopped, however, forcing Mrs. Blackburn to do the same.

“We’ve always done it previous years!” Lucas blurted out. His voice more raised than it should have been. 

Kelly sighed. Freeing one hand to point it at the sky “The weather is not up for it.” Lucas looked up. From what he could see, the weather didn’t seem any worse than it already was. Mrs. Blackburn took a step closer.

“I know you hoped to do lots things here - I promised you, but things aren’t just allowing that today.”

Lucas’ sight drifted away and gazed into nothingness. The child shook his head. His disappointment so strong he could not feel any anger. Even if he objected, what was the point? To drag his mother around who clearly didn’t want to be here? Previous years were fun because they all were together; because Jacob was back…

“Come, let’s go home,” Kelly said. Trying once more to smile for her son. Lucas simply nodded. Accepting that defiance was meaningless.

They were home soon afterward. Lucas spent the next hours alone in his room. Having nothing else to do than to continue reading his book. But the excitement and interest he had previously read with was dimmed. And then there was Ollivander’s warning. What did the wandmaker mean? Was there something wrong with him?

Day turned to evening and Lucas’ father had still not come home by the time it was seven o’clock. Leaving Kelly to eat dinner with her son alone. It was a plain meal by previous standards Lucas thought. He remembered his mother always cooking the most delicious food, but whatever passion that inspired such work had disappeared like so much else in the last seven months.

Sitting around the dinner table. Mother and son ate their food in silence. Neither taking much on their plate. Lucas didn’t feel hungry, his thoughts still darkened by the wandmaker’s words.

“Are you still looking forward to Hogwarts?” Kelly asked. Breaking the stillness that had ruled the house for hours. 

“Of course, Mum,” He quietly answered, not lifting his eyes from his food.

Kelly gave a faint smile “Promise me you will do well at school, pumpkin. I don’t want to get another letter saying you haven’t done your homework.”

The child glared at her. Aware of what she was referring to. Lucas had never liked his muggle school one bit, but in years past he had always been quiet and able to stay out of trouble. After Jacob disappeared, however, he started to ignore his homework, yell at his teachers and managed to get into scuffles with the other boys from his class. In the end, the school sent several warnings to his parents and even brought them down to talk about him. His father had been furious with him that day.

Lucas Stabbed at a small piece of meat with his fork “I promise I will do good.”

“You’ve said that before--” 

“It’s different this time!” Lucas interrupted his mother “I want to study at Hogwarts! I never wanted to study at a stupid muggle school with stupid muggles!” He spat out the last words. His anger and distaste for his old teachers and classmates resurfacing. He hated them. Had he been strong like Jacob, he would have cast a curse on every one of them before leaving.

“Lucas!” Kelly’s voice was exasperated “Don’t talk like that! Your father and I didn’t raise you to speak of people in such a way!”

Lucas stabbed the food one last time with force. His eyes narrowed in “It’s the truth!” 

Kelly’s brows furrowed and she pinched her lips. A flash of green light emerged from the living room. A sign of the floo network being used. Making both mother and son turn their heads towards that direction. From the glass-panel doors Adam Blackburn arrived, lit cigarette in mouth.

“Evening,” Adam wearily spoke out. Giving a quick glance at his family as he stamped out his cigarette in a close-by ashtray. Adam Blackburn shared many of the same features his sons had, compared to Lucas however, it was clear Adam was far more broad-shouldered and his face more square-jawed in nature. A relaxing scent of tobacco usually surrounded Adam, but as he approached the table to join his family. It seemed today less a smell and more a stench of spent cigarettes.

“Sorry I am home so late, love,” Adam gave his wife a small kiss before pulling out a chair and letting himself fall into it. A sigh of relief emerged from the man who looked as if he was ready to fall asleep. Adam turned to look at Lucas “So, how was your day, son?”

Lucas shrugged his shoulders “It was okay,” he mumbled.

Adam nodded but said nothing. Mrs. Blackburn was in the process of filling up a plate with food for her husband. 

“Lucas got a new friend today;” Kelly stated as she handed her man his plate. Ending the quiet that was brewing between them. 

Adam raised a single eyebrow “Did he now? Who was it?”

“Rowan Khanna,” Lucas answered “I met him at the bookstore. He’s going to start his first year as well.”

“The tree farmer’s son?” Adam repeated “I forgot he was the same age as you.” 

Lucas said nothing further and his father began eating his dinner. None of them spoke any words until Adam was half-finished with his meal.

“How was your day, dear?” Kelly finally asked. Adam let out a deep groan hearing the question.

“Dreadful! Ten hours spent hunting down a dark wizard fleeing from France and hiding in London supposedly. It was nothing but a wild goose chase.”

“There are dark wizards escaping from France?” Kelly asked.

“Just one apparently, but we never even found a hint of him entering our country.” Adam paused to let out a large yawn before continuing “Speaking of France…”

Both Lucas and Kelly now starred attentively at Mr. Blackburn. Adam looked at both of them. Scratching the back of his head and letting out a new sigh.

“There’s been a development regarding the exchange program,” Adam explained. Lucas knew his father referred to his upcoming trip to France with the ministry to train other Aurors. Adam continued “The ministry has made a last-minute change of date. They’ve moved it to start one week earlier.” 

Lucas knew his mother was planning of traveling to France with his father to visit friends and he also knew it was supposed to happen very early September. 

“But that means…” Lucas spoke out loud as his mind put the facts together. 

“It means that I won’t be there to say goodbye to you on the third of September,” Adam finished the statement. He glanced at his wife as he reached out to hold her hand before turning his gaze back to Lucas “It also means your mother won’t be there to say goodbye either.” 

Lucas’ jaw dropped and his eyes widened in disbelief. He stared at his parents too shocked to say anything. They both started talking. Explaining and justifying their decision. Why it was necessary for his father to go on the trip and how impractical it would be for his mother to not change her plans to follow suit. But their words were like wind in Lucas’ ears and he did nothing but feebly nod at their every point. He left the table at the earliest moment convenient. Returning to his room and crashing onto his bed.

Lucas had started the day looking forward to everything it would bring. But as the young wizard laid in his bunk, he was left wondering what he had done wrong.


	3. Journey's Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will note that, while I will try to stick to the lore of the books and the story of the game as much as I can. I am willing to make changes if I think it serves to improve the narrative. I will, of course, strive to make such changes fit within the spirit and tone of what came before as much as possible. It is, however, not my intention to do a scene-by-scene adaption of the game. I am willing to make changes in order to tell a version of the game's story I wish could be told.
> 
> Lastly. I have gone back and done a small re-edit of the end of chapter 2 to fix a continuity error I made. I apologize in advance for letting that slip through, to begin with.

Lucas did not talk with his parents for a week after that. Far too angry that they would not be there to say goodbye to him the day he would leave for school. 

The days went by, sometimes slowly, sometimes fast. Lucas kept himself busy learning how to take care of Cypria and delving into his school books. He wished he could sneak into his father’s office and retrieve his wand, to cast some of the spells he read about. But he did not dare break the rules forbidding practicing magic, much less defy his father.

His grandparents had agreed for him to stay with them from the 29th of August, the same day his parents left for France. And with that Lucas now found himself spending the remaining days in Cobham before starting school.

His grandparents lived in the outskirts of the small village with good space between them and the nearest neighbors. A small safety precaution to help Lea Blackburn, Lucas’ grandmother, worry less when using magic around the house.

Despite this. Lea and George Blackburn maintained a good standing in their local muggle community. Having earned themselves a reputation as a kindly old couple always willing to lend a hand in aid of Cobham’s townsfolk.

His grandparent’s home was an old cottage. The building itself was of modest size though there was plenty of ground used for gardening around it. In the few days, he was there, he found himself occasionally having to help do chores to maintain it or to gather useful ingredients from the plants that his grandmother grew. And although Lucas couldn’t claim he enjoyed it, at least it taught him a thing or two about herbology.

Soon it was the first of September. One day before he left for school. The first workday, that was not the 1st, landed on the third of September this year. So pupils were to travel to Hogwarts on the second. Lucas was outside in the courtyard. Awaiting dinner after a day hard-spent in the garden.

He held a small stick in his hand. Enveloped in his own imagination. He pretended it was his wand and tried to replicate some of the spells he had seen in his schoolbook. 

“Wingardium Leviosa,” Lucas murmured. Pointing the stick at Grandfather’s bike, he made a swish-and-flick motion as he mimicked the way he had seen his family do the spell countless times.

Blackburn lowered his arm. Frowning as the bike remained completely still. He thought back to the last time he had seen his father do the charm.

_ “No,” _ He corrected himself in his father’s voice  _ “You did it wrong. You must say it with a clear and strong voice.” _

Lucas raised his wand arm for a second time “Wingardium Leviosa!”

A bicycle bell rang into the courtyard. Making Lucas drop his pretend-wand immediately. Turning to face the noise. He saw a man the same age as his grandparents ride in on a black bicycle.

“Hello there, Lucas,”  The man greeted as he stepped off the bike. He reached for the basket on the back of the bicycle where a small container rested. Lucas knew the man was his grandparents’ nearest neighbor though, admittedly, he forgot his name. 

“Hope I wasn’t interrupting anything important,” The man spoke as he picked up the container “I see you were quite busy casting magic.”

Lucas froze and he felt his heartbeat increase. Had he somehow revealed himself? 

“Don’t look so ashamed. When I was your age I would pretend I was a knight battling dragons,” The man let out a small laugh afterwards “Nothing wrong with pretending you’re a wizard then either I suppose!”

He walked up to Lucas who now studied the muggle with a cold look. His fear replaced with annoyance.

“I’m not pretending anything,” The child answered.

The man let out another laugh. 

“Listen,” He spoke out afterwards “I just wanted to come by quickly to deliver this,” He held up the container. Whatever was inside gave the scent of something freshly baked. Making Lucas’ mouth water.

“Eric!” George’s voice called out from the side. Drawing both his and Lucas’ attention.

“Hello, George,” Eric walked towards his neighbor. The two of them greeted each other “Just wanted to deliver a small thank-you from the old ball-and-chain. A little something for the evening. Freshly baked scones - just the way Lea likes them!”

George smiled as he took the package “I take it Elizabeth is feeling better then?”

“She is. Drank the tea before bed as your wife instructed. Woke up feeling good as new!” 

George nodded “I’ll tell her the good news. I’m afraid she’s a little preoccupied right now to be able to talk though.”

“That’s alright. I’m heading back home anyway now,” Eric answered.

“I’ll follow you a bit of the way. Give us a chance to talk” George replied as he took out a cigarette and lit it. Just like Lucas’ father, George was a smoker. A habit he picked up in his time in the RAF. George shared the same stout build and features as Adam though he was only of normal height. 

George and Eric left down the road. Leaving Lucas to his own device as before. He picked up the same wooden stick he used earlier before finding a place to sit down. Spending several minutes repeating the wand-motions and incantations he remembered.

“How are you holding up, Lucas?” George’s voice could be heard as he returned to the courtyard. Breaking the young wizard’s solitude. George approached his grandson. Lit cigarette still in hand. 

Lucas lifted his head to look at his grandfather with a raised eyebrow “Me?”

“You see any other Lucas here?” His grandfather gestured at the otherwise-empty courtyard with a single hand and a smile. Finishing off his cigarette. George sat down next to Lucas whose eyes were trailing him as he moved.

“I’m okay, Grandpa. Just a bit hungry,” Lucas murmured. Staring down as he now poked through the gravel with his pretend-wand.

“I wasn’t worried about your stomach, child,” The veteran replied in a humored tone. He paused for a moment. Studying his grandson with a pensive gaze “I’m worried about you.”

Lucas turned to George “I’m fine, Grandfather. I’m excited to start at Hogwarts,” he answered quietly. It was the truth, he did look forward to beginning at the school. Though he left out his worry over everyone judging him for his brother’s disappearance...

Lucas looked away again. 

George clapped the boy on the shoulder once “That’s good to hear. I know things haven’t been the best at your last school. But I am certain you’ll fit in better when there is others just like you.” 

Lucas nodded absently at the elder’s words “I should never have been at my old school,” Sourness tinged the young wizard’s tone.

“Your father and mother only had good intentions.”

The words made Lucas throw the stick into the ground. He looked back at his grandparent with a half a scowl “How?!”

George took another moment to gaze upon his grandchild. His face betraying barely any expression “Maybe they wanted you to understand normal folks? To have been part of their world, even if only for a short while.”

“I don’t  _ want _ to be part of their world,” Lucas’ eyes narrowed in as he stared back at his grandparent “All the muggles I’ve met have been stupid and ignorant - I don’t like them!”

“I’m a muggle too, Lucas,” George pointed out calmly.

“You’re different than them!” Lucas countered immediately “You accepted me and Jacob … You accepted father!” 

As far as Lucas was concerned. The only grandparents he had were George and Lea. Those on his mother’s side might as well never have existed. Lucas knew nothing of them other than their names. They had disowned Kelly for her magical talent and the day she had turned Eighteen, thrown her out the house. His mother’s parents had never once contacted her since, not even after Jacob and himself had been born.

“I’m no different than most people, son.”

Lucas shook his head but did not answer back. The wizard stared down at the ground again. Gently kicking the dropped stick further and further away. His eyes turning more downcast every time. George let out a deep sigh.

“Lucas, I know your parents - your father, especially - well enough to know they’re taking Jacob’s absence hard. Lord knows me and your grandmother have. And I fear that they might lose sight of you in the middle of all this.”

Lucas remained still. Several moments passed before George spoke again.

“If you want to talk about it, we can. I can relate to losing a brother.”

“Jacob is  **_not_ ** dead!” Lucas cried out in anger. His sight spun towards the veteran “He’s just …” The boy took several deep breaths  “… away.”

“Of course,” George answered “But he may be away for a long time.”

Lucas again did not answer his grandfather. Urging the elder to speak.

“Just know that if you want to talk about it with either of us - you can,” Having made his offer. The man rose up “Come then, let’s see what food that old witch of ours has conjured up.”

The scent of cooked food greeted the two as they entered the house. Inside the kitchen was Lea Blackburn making the final preparations for the meal. Lucas’ grandmother was a tall, wiry woman with large, welcoming eyes hidden behind oval-shaped glasses. 

The kitchen was bustling with noise and activity as kitchen tools and wares moved and worked in unison to ready the food. And in the middle of all this was Lea humming the melody of an old song. Directing the objects as a conductor would an Orchestra. Stuck in her own little bubble. Lea only realized Lucas and George’s presence when they stood right behind her.

“Oh dear! I did not hear the two of you!” Lea swung and waved her wand around as she spoke. Giving the last remaining orders for the kitchenware “Just sit down at the table, please. Dinner is almost here!”

Dinner at Lucas’ grandparents was always a spectacle. Beyond the good food served. Lea loved to impress guests with moving cutlery, plates and tableware doing small performances. Lucas laughed at he saw plates, forks, knives, and cups swing into position like a band of dancers. Lifting his darkened mood. 

“So, is our little Lucas ready for tomorrow?” Lea asked as all of them had begun eating. 

Lucas nodded absently “I am, Nan. I just wish Mum and Dad would be here.”

“Of course. I wish they were too,” Lea answered.

“Do not blame your parents, Lucas. If they had the option I am certain both of them would be here,” George interjected. Lucas only stared vacantly at him. Wanting to believe his grandfather’s words.

Lea frowned “At least Kelly could have been here. Nothing was stopping her from traveling to France alone a few days later.”

“I’m no wizard. But it was my understand that their plan relied on them traveling together. Kelly had to change plans as well,” George countered.

The old couple argued over the subject for another minute. Lucas was uninterested in hearing either of them. He did not care what reasons his parents had for not being there. Just that they weren’t. 

After dinner concluded George would play cards with Lucas as Lea prepared dessert to be offered. Something his grandfather would always do with him whenever he was over in Cobham. Desert would be served afterwards but not before Lucas was given several small gifts for his journey. Including a fine quill and some small pocket money for tomorrow’s train ride. 

With dessert out of the way, it was soon time for bed. Lucas had wanted to stay up late, but his grandparents insisted on him going to sleep early so he would be well-rested for tomorrow. They helped him go through all his baggage one last time to ensure nothing was missing and then it was goodnight!

Laying in his bed. Lucas found it impossible to fall asleep. His mind raced through all the possibilities Hogwarts would bring with it. It all felt exciting, yet terrifying at the same time. He remembered previous years having to share the guest room with his brother. They would always talk for hours into the night. He would always ask all sorts of questions about the school and what Jacob expected there to happen in the upcoming year. And with his own time to start at school finally at hand. Lucas wished more than anything else to have his brother to talk to. 

Morning arrived: Despite what felt like a sleepless night. Lucas awoke feeling well-rested and ready. The young wizard was quick to get out of bed. Knowing that his grandmother had prepared, as she always would, an excellent breakfast to begin the day with. And soon Lucas had joined his grandparents in the kitchen. 

“There, there, Lucas, can’t have you travel all day on an empty belly,” Lea declared as she filled a plate up to the brim with eggs, bacon, beans and other goodness before handing it to Lucas.

The three of them ate their food in good spirits. George was reading through the morning newspaper. Sharing it with Lucas when he reached the comic strips found on the backpage. Lea, meanwhile, quizzed Lucas on his knowledge related to wizarding subjects. Both to the young wizard’s entertainment and enlightenment.

Eventually, breakfast was over and all began preparing themselves for the journey. They were on their way to London soon afterwards. Using the Floo Network to arrive at the city. They would travel the rest of the way to King’s Cross Station on foot. Lucas had been dressed in tidy, if muggle-styled clothes. Lea being Lea, however, dressed as if she was taking a stroll through Diagon Alley. Drawing the attention of several muggles on their way.

“You really ought to dress a bit more subtle, dear,” George spoke out as they entered the train station.

Lea rolled her eyes at the words “Rubbish, George, you’re speaking as if these muggles have never seen anyone wearing robes before!” 

“I was thinking more of that pointy hat of yours,” The veteran looked over his shoulder to ensure Lucas, who was pushing a cart with a mountain of luggage on top of it (complete with Cypria in her cage), still followed them. He turned to look back at his wife “Might as well flown in on a broomstick while you’re at it.” 

Lucas couldn’t help but laugh at his grandparents bickering as the old couple went back and forth for several minutes. Going through the station. Lucas observed at least a half-dozen other people he suspected to be witches and wizards traveling to the same destination as they were. It made him wonder, was Rowan already on the train?

Standing before the barrier that was the secret entrance to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. The three of them watched as another family of spellcasters went through the enchanted divide that was the doorway.

“Alright, Lucas, you’re up,” George motioned the young boy to go through first “Don’t worry, your grandmother and I will be right behind you.”

Lucas nodded. He had done this enough times by now to not feel any fear going through the wall. Still, he had never done it while pushing through all this luggage. He made sure to position himself so the entrance was straight ahead of him before making his run.

Pushing through to the other side. Lucas was greeted with a familiar sight. The platform remained a proverbial bazaar of sound and senses. The venerable Hogwarts Express was present. Its crimson engine letting out small bouts of smoke in preparation for the travel ahead. Wizard and witches both young and old stood on the platform. Mothers wept and fathers glowed with pride as they send their children away for the first time. Older kids gathered in groups as classmates were reunited, showing off the strangest or coolest thing they had gathered over the summer to impress each other. All while owls were hooting in the background, signaling their dissatisfaction to each other at being pushed around in such a noisy place.

Lucas’ grandparents followed up right behind him. Both of them urging him forward. George took a quick glance at his watch “Train is leaving in five, we need to hurry.”

The three of them moved through the crowd. Searching for an empty compartment, they went towards the end of the train seeing that fewer people were there. It was then Lucas saw three familiar figures close to one of the entrances.

“Rowan!” The junior Blackburn exclaimed as he got closer. All three of the Khannas turned their heads towards them.

“Lucas!” Rowan waved his hand as he approached the young Blackburn. He continued “I’m so glad you could make it. I’ve already found a compartment, should be room for you as well!” Lucas noticed that there was no luggage left of Rowan’s on the platform. Presumably having stored it inside already.

“Hey, Rowan, it’s great to see you!”  Lucas answered before introducing his grandparents to the Khannas. 

“Listen, Lucas,” George spoke to his grandson as he finished greeting the other family “We don’t have much time left. Better we quickly get your luggage onto the train - you can put them into the compartment once it’s moving.”

Lucas agreed to the idea. The two of them quickly put all of Lucas’ items onto the train. Cypria let out a small hoot of disapproval at being left at the entrance. Standing on the platform again. The three Blackburns prepared to say goodbye.

“Well…” George said as he embraced his grandchild “You have a good time at Hogwarts.” Finding the words stuck in his throat, Lucas could only nod. Letting go of each other. The veteran saw Lucas’ eyes and mouth arched downwards. George reached out to ruffle the boy’s hair making him laugh “And don’t worry - I know you’ll do fine.”

Lucas’ face brightened hearing his grandfather’s words. Turning to his grandmother. He saw Lea, handkerchief in hand, wiping her eyes.

“Look how grown-up you are, Lucas,” Lea’s voice was beaming with joy and pride “All ready to go out and become a wizard of your own.” She wiped her eyes a second time and leaned down.

“And your grandfather is right. You don’t have to worry,” Lea put a hand over Lucas’ heart “The Blackburns are strong, Lucas - you’re strong!” 

“I know, Nan,” Lucas answered with a faltering voice. They both leaned in for an embrace. Holding each other close. A whistle could now be heard through the platform. Lea finally let go of Lucas but not before planting a kiss on his cheek. 

“Now then. Off you go, child!” She motioned him to get on the train. Lucas obeyed and climbed the stairs leading to the carriage where Rowan awaited. The doors of the train closed and both boys now waved their families goodbye. The locomotive began moving and soon the platform was out of sight. Having fully left the station. Lucas and Rowan proceeded to get Blackburn’ baggage into the compartment.

“I hope you don’t mind sharing the compartment with two others,” Rowan explained as he struggled with moving one of the luggage pieces. Lucas placed one of the suitcases at the door. Taking the opportunity to quickly peek through the window into the compartment. Inside Lucas could see a ginger-haired boy filled with freckles (he already had a good suspicion of who it was) and a girl whose hair was that of a bubblegum pink. He glanced back at Khanna.

“No, not at all!” Lucas cheerily replied. He looked forward to talking with other wizards and witches of his own age. Originally he had been afraid that others would judge or think him odd because of his brother. But even if they were only half as nice as Rowan was, how bad could it be? “Do you mind if I sit at the window? I’d prefer to get a good view of the outside.”

Rowan moved up the last piece of baggage “Sure! I expect to be reading a book anyway if we’re not talking.” 

Blackburn opened the door to the cabin “Hello, is it okay if I stay in this compartment?” Lucas asked the two children already there. Both of them nodded.

“Of course!” The pink-haired girl answered with a smile. Lucas looked at her. She was pale-skinned and had a heart-shaped face. She continued “We were told there’ll be a fourth.”

Lucas thanked them and proceeded to drag his first suitcase in. The boy rose up from his seat in response.

“Hey, Lucas, need a hand with that?” The boy pointed at a piece of baggage. Lucas turned his focus from the luggage to him. Hearing his voice and getting a good look at his face confirmed Lucas’ suspicion. The boy was Charlie Weasley, the second oldest child of the Weasley family. Charlie had a broad face and his build was short and stocky. Seeing Charlie beside the tall and thin Blackburn made the girl grin. For being next to each other made both of them seem almost comical in their contrast. 

“Nice to meet you too, Charlie,” Lucas greeted Weasley “And thanks, I wouldn’t mind the help,” he replied before handing him a suitcase. Getting another pair of hands to help was not something he would decline. With Rowan and Charlie’s assistance they quickly got all of the luggage inside and placed Cypria’s cage in the middle between him and Rowan. With baggage out of the way, all children could now relax and enjoy the journey in full.

“You know each other?” Khanna asked. Planting himself into his seat. Charlie and Lucas glanced at each other before turning their sights to Rowan. Charlie was not someone Lucas would call a friend. Not because they were enemies but simply because they just didn’t really know each other.

“We’ve met once or twice before at each other’s homes,” Lucas explained.

“Family dinners,” Charlie added “Both our dads are employed by the ministry. They’ve worked together on several jobs in the past.” Lucas nodded at the words. It was the truth. The Blackburns had once been invited over to the Burrow, though it had been so long ago Lucas could scantily recall the memory. As far as Lucas understood. Adam had worked together with Arthur Weasley to help secure several muggle items that had been cursed by Death Eaters. Lucas’ father had saved Arthur from losing his right hand to a particularly sinister butcher knife that day. Molly Weasley had insisted on inviting them over for dinner afterward as thanks for ensuring her husband’s safety. 

The more recent time Charlie and Lucas met each other was about two years ago. Arthur had helped Adam with a peculiar problem wherein Lucas’ grandmother had forgotten one of her dancing tea sets after lending it to a local celebration in Cobham. Arthur had helped Adam track down each piece of rogue teaware and assisted in making sure no muggle remembered the incident. To top it off. Arthur ensured that Lea escaped only with a warning instead of a fine. Given the circumstances. Lucas’ parents only saw it fit to return the favor and invite the Weasleys over for dinner.

Lucas remembered that day. He had been asked after the main course to show Charlie his room and to stay there while dessert was prepared. Presumably in the hopes of him finally making a friend. In reality, the two of them had been completely mute for minutes after Lucas welcomed him in. The silence only ending when Charlie had awkwardly asked him if he liked dragons.

Rowan looked at Charlie “Your father works for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department, doesn’t he?”

“He does,” Charlie answered.

The girl, having observed them, turned her gaze to Lucas “What about you? What department does your dad work in?”

Lucas turned to look at her. He was going to answer her but found himself hesitate considering he did not know who she was “Sorry, but I don’t think I’ve gotten your name yet.”

The girl titled her head forward as a grin appeared on her face “Forgot to introduce myself! Name’s Tonks.”

“Tonks?” Lucas raised an eyebrow “Just Tonks?” 

“Well, my full name is Nymphadora Tonks…” The girl was now scratching a shoulder and a visible blush appeared on her cheeks “But you can just call me Tonks!” Her reaction to having to say her full name made Lucas smile.

“Very well then, Tonks. My name is Lucas Blackburn.”

“Blackburn?” Tonks wondered out loud “I feel like I’ve heard that somewhere before.”

Lucas’ smile retreated and he let himself fall back into his seat “My father is an Auror since you wanted to know, maybe you heard it from there?” 

“Your dad is an Auror?” Tonks gleamed with interest  “He must have fought in the war then!”

Lucas’ cheer returned “He did - helped lock up lots of Death Eaters in Azkaban. He put a few in the grave too.”

The pink-haired girl leaned forward in attention “He must have told you lots of amazing stories then.” 

Lucas shrugged his shoulders “I tried asking him but…” His gaze sunk to the floor before meeting Tonks’ again “He never really talks about it.”

“Your father was the one who arrested Sirius Black. Wasn’t he?” Rowan asked. Lucas turned and nodded at him.

“By the time it was all over; the ministry decided to award him the Order of Merlin, First Class.”

“Your dad sounds awesome!” Tonks exclaimed.

Blackburn stared at her for a moment before gazing out the window instead. The sting of his parents’ absence returning. The train had just left London and was now speeding through the city’s suburbs. Silence held the compartment.

“Yeah...” Lucas spoke out in a subdued manner. Wishing he could muster the same enthusiasm as Tonks did for his father “I guess he does.”

“Are your parents somewhere else today? Those were your grandparents on the platform,” Rowan’s voice brought Lucas’ thoughts back to the room.

“My father is in France for the ministry. My mother went with him. I’ve spent the last few days in Cobham.”

Nymphadora leaned back in her seat “Where are you from anyway?”

Lucas gave her a swift glance “Maidstone.”

“You lived amongst muggles, didn’t you?” Rowan inquired. Blackburn noticed his friend’s question also caught the interest of Tonks. He guessed she like Rowan and Charlie grew up only exposed to the magical community.

“I went to school with muggles,” Lucas corrected. 

“What was that like? It sounds so different - being amongst those with no magic,” Rowan followed up. Both him and Tonks eagerly awaiting his answer. Charlie was watching him as well, though with much less interest than the others. Not that it bothered Lucas. Charlie was perhaps already aware of the answer.

“I hated it,” Lucas admitted. His blunt answer taking Rowan and Tonks by surprise.

“Oh,” Rowan’s voice was timid “I’m sorry to hear that.” Lucas looked at him with a half-raised eyebrow.

“It’s alright. I’m just glad I’m here now.”

None of the four children spoke for some time after that. Lucas looked out the window. Observing the English countryside as the train sped past it. Eventually, the rattling of a wagon being pushed down the corridor could be heard outside. Catching the attention of all. An old woman with a large dimple opened the door to their compartment.

“Anything off the trolley, dears?” 

Lucas was busy fishing out the money his grandparents gave him. His sweet tooth feeling particularly strong today. Blackburn purchased several liquorice wands, two chocolate frogs and a cauldron cake. Rowan and Tonks had also purchased their own sweets with Khanna having the coins to buy a large selection of the various candies available.

As the three children each received their ordered sweets. Charlie was left to politely decline buying anything. The cart moved on and Lucas noticed Weasley staring out the cabin door into nothingness, his shoulders slumped. 

“Hey, Charlie,” Lucas spoke out. Charlie turned to meet his gaze. Lucas held out one of his two chocolate frogs “Want one?”

Charlie looked at him with half a frown. Lucas noticed Charlie pausing at his offer. He continued “For helping me with the luggage.” Weasley’s features eased up and he reached out to accept the gift.

“And hey, you can keep the card if you want,” Lucas added as he handed over the single piece of sweet. Charlie thanked him for the token.

“We should all open our chocolate frogs at the same time,” Tonks suggested with a gleam in her eyes. The three boys all looked at each other for a moment as they considered the suggestion. And soon afterwards all four of them had a box in hand, ready to be opened.

Counting down together. The compartment soon was filled with the sound of laughter as four chocolate frogs sprang to life. Tonks’ frog made an impressive leap from her hand and into her pink hair, smudging it in chocolate. Lucas’ landed on his shoulder before its charm lost its power and it rolled down his arm. Charlie’s frog hopped up, bouncing off his nose and back into his lap. Rowan’s tried escaping through the door-window, landing on the floor before jumping back into the seats.

“How bad is my hair right now?” Tonks asked as she finished up her enchanted candy “Can you see any chocolate?”

Lucas raised his own hand to his hair to help show Nymphadora where it was “Just a bit.”  The answer was rather modest. It was not just a little spot of chocolate in her hair. It was a whole lot.

Tonks’ eyes darted upwards. She ran a hand through her hair as if to wipe the dirt off “And I don’t have anything to clean it with!” She mused carefree. The lines of her face brightened and her focus turned to the others.

“Hey! Watch this!” Tonks called out to the group. She closed her eyes as if in deep concentration and her face tensed for a brief moment. Lucas watched with mouth agape as Tonks’ hair went from a bubblegum pink to a dark brown color.

“So, you see anything now?” Tonks spoke out to the three stunned wizards who could only utter out amazements. It took a moment for Lucas to gather enough of his wits to finally say anything. 

“How did you do that? Is that a spell?!” Blackburn asked. Tonks shook her head while reaching for her box of Bertie Bott’s Every-Flavour Beans. 

“Nope! It was something I was born with!” She opened the pack of multi-flavored sweets and took a single one.

“You were born with this?” Rowan sounded more amazed than when he first saw the trick “That means you’re a Metamorphmagus!”  Lucas and Charlie exchanged confused looks with each other.

Tonks muttered out an “uh-huh” to Rowan. Bobbing her head and savoring the candy she was eating.

“Can you change other things too?”  Rowan continued. All attention centered on the girl once more. The three boys all awaiting a new trick with bated breath.

Tonks’ face tensed in concentration for a second time. Her nose began writhing and moving as the girl willed it into the shape of something resembling a bird’s beak. 

If the young wizards were amazed before they were outright floored now. Their reaction making the previous one deadpan in comparison. Tonks would continue to showcase her inborn abilities to the entertainment of all as they busied themselves feasting on their remaining sweets. Sharing what they bought with each other so all four children had a chance to try everything out.

“So what house are you all hoping to join?” Rowan asked. His eyes focused on opening up his second sugar quill.

“Gryffindor for sure. That’s where my Mum and Dad were and that’s where my brother is,” Charlie answered without hesitation before taking a bite out of a piece of liquorice wand Blackburn had shared with him. Tonks ceased rummaging through her box of flavour beans.

“I don’t know. Just not Slytherin I hope,” Tonks replied in a gloomy manner with eyes staring  vacantly forward. 

Lucas raised an eyebrow “What’s wrong with Slytherin?”

Tonks shrugged her shoulders “I just don’t like the sound of it I suppose,”

“My father was in Slytherin,” Lucas pointed out “You thought he sounded amazing.”

Tonks met Lucas’ gaze “Maybe, I’m not saying it’s all bad,” her voice was meek.

“Jacob was Slytherin too, right?” Rowan asked Lucas. Tonks’ malaise withdrew overhearing the question. Putting her pack of sweets to the side. She began listening with intrigue as Lucas faced Rowan.

“Yes, my brother was also in Slytherin.” 

Tonks gasped as she finally made the connection inside her head “I knew I’ve heard Blackburn somewhere else!” She pointed a finger at Lucas “Your brother was the one who got expelled!” 

Lucas starred at her with a numbed expression. Rowan instinctively cast a side-glance at his friend while Charlie straightened himself up in his seat. Oblivious, Tonks continued “Is it true that he went mad? And that he jumped off this train before it had even reached London?” 

Lucas clenched his jaws and his eyes narrowed in as he glared at the Metamorphmagus. 

Tonks’ gaze fled from his. The girl shuffled uncomfortably in her seat “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.” She forced herself to look at Blackburn.

Lucas did not answer her. Shaking his head. He turned to watch the passing landscape of Scotland instead.

Silence filled the compartment. None of the three others sure of what to say. Lucas, for his part, appreciated the quiet. Feeling little desire to speak to anyone in his current state. Eventually Tonks rose up and left the cabin to explore the rest of the train. Sometime later Charlie would excuse himself to go stretch his legs. Leaving Khanna and Blackburn the last two passengers in the compartment.

“I’m sorry Nymphadora talked about your brother that way,” Rowan spoke out. 

“It’s not your fault,” Lucas declared, still looking out the window. Evening was coming to an end. Heralded by a deep purple sky and the gentle rhythm of rain against glass  “Besides, you warned me that people would know the story.”

“That doesn’t make it right. What if people start giving you trouble over your brother?”

Lucas revolved to face Khanna. His friend stared back at him in attention. Awaiting his command.

“I appreciate it, Rowan, but you don’t have to stand up for me every time someone mentions my brother. I can handle myself.” 

The cabin opened up. Standing in the doorway, Charlie looked at both of them.

“We should probably put our robes on now. My brother just told me that we’re fifteen minutes away from reaching Hogwarts.”

Lucas and Rowan proceeded together with Weasley to change into the black robes that were expected of all Hogwarts students. Between the three of them. Khanna clearly had the most expensive robes. pristine in their condition. Its obsidian fabric was far more smooth. Drinking in and reflecting the light like polished glass. Lucas, in comparison, had to make do with Jacob’s old, well-worn robes. A situation similar to Charlie who also wore second-hand clothes.

Tonks returned. Her hair shifted back into pink and (almost) cleaned of chocolate. She quietly moved to her seat and prepared herself.

All four children now sat down. Fully dressed and ready to leave the train. Waiting only for it to arrive at its destination. A bell could be heard throughout the locomotive. Signaling an upcoming announcement.

“We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minute’s time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.” 

None of them spoke a word. Lucas felt his stomach churn with dread and anticipation. He looked at the others and saw them fare little better. Rowan was pale in the face. Charlie kept looking out of either the window or the door. Tonks sat on her hands. Casting quick glances at all three of them but avoiding Lucas’ gaze.

The train slowed down and the noise of machinery grinding to a halt rumbled through the place. The vehicle stopped and the window to the outside now revealed a small platform, barely visible save for a few lampposts. Students filled the corridor outside. All of them desperate to get to the exit. 

Lucas, Rowan, Charlie, and Tonks all took one last look at each other before rising up in unison.


	4. The Sorting Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first started writing this story. I set out with the goal to write a novelization of the game’s prologue as if it were the first few chapters of a book. A goal I now have fulfilled. With the chapter released, I intend to take a small break from writing to focus on other personal projects. 
> 
> I do have plans to return to this story and continue it. If only to write the next chapter that would introduce Merula proper to the story. For now, however, I consider this story completed.

The cold evening air greeted the four children as they stepped outside. Murmurs of discontent could be heard throughout the crowded platform as students complained about the rain. Lucas smiled and stretched out an open hand. Appreciating the sensation of raindrops landing in his palm. After such a long train ride the rain and fresh air felt invigorating.

“All first-years over here! All first-year students over here!” A loud voice bellowed out. Drawing the attention of Lucas and his compatriots. Underneath the light of a carried torch stood a giant of a man towering above all others. His face concealed by his long hair and a shaggy beard.

“First-year students this way!” The man shouted out again. He looked at the four of them “You’re all first-years?”

Lucas did not answer. He found himself freeze under the man’s gaze. His tone was friendly, but his sheer height and wild look made Lucas uneasy. The boy cast a quick side-glance at Rowan and Tonks. Both seemed as apprehensive as he was. The four of them were all silent until they finally nodded together.

“Alright, just follow me in a moment,” The man spoke. He called out for first-year students a few more times to ensure all heard him. By now a crowd of fresh students had gathered around him “You’re all here? Good! All first-years follow me!”

They followed the man down a small path separate from the main road “Watch your step! It can be a bit slippery in the rain here!” The man shouted as they descended. The path was dark and narrow with the large man’s torch the only guiding light. 

“When do you think we’ll see Hogwarts?” Rowan anxiously asked Lucas. Trees and thick growth blocked any view of the distance. Making it hard to judge just how close they were.

“I’m certain we’ll see it so--” Lucas tried to answer, but found himself speechless as he and the rest students turned with the bending road. A wide opening revealed itself. They had arrived at the edge of a large lake. Its’ waters reflecting the sky and stars above. And across the lake, settled on the top of a mountain, stood Hogwarts itself. Sounds of amazement escaped from many of the children, Lucas included.

“It’s looks even more impressive than in the books!” Rowan let out in excitement. Lucas could not help but agree. The pictures and words he had seen and heard used to describe the castle could not do it justice. Its grand walls and towers seemed even more majestic against the night sky than he could ever imagine. Its’ windows reflecting the heavens above like pools of dark water.

“Alright everyone. No more than four students per boat!” The man shouted out. Stopping to point out a small fleet of boats waiting at the shore.

Lucas, Rowan, Charlie and Tonks went to the closest boat available. Weasley went in first. Settling himself in before Tonks proceeded. Despite the pink-haired witch’s best efforts. She stumbled into the craft. Nearly threatening to flip it over. The man rushed over as several children from the surrounding boats laughed at the spectacle.

“You alright there?” He called out to Tonks who struggled to get up without rocking the boat further. 

“Sorry!” Tonks spoke out as Charlie helped her sit down safely. She looked up to the large man “I’m alright!” 

The man nodded and gestured Lucas to enter next. Blackburn obeyed and stepped onto the boat. Afterwards he turned and helped a cautious Rowan onto as well.

“Everyone in?” The man shouted out as he scanned the edge of the lake. Assured that all were in a boat. He stepped into his own “Good then - Forward!” 

The boats now began moving on their own. With the man’s boat taking the lead. Crossing the lake. It felt less like the boats were sailing, but gliding across. Lucas leaned over to look into the water. Rowan, sitting next to Blackburn, followed suit.

“This is the Black Lake. I’ve read there’s a giant squid down there.” Rowan spoke out in a cautious manner. As if afraid that speaking too loudly would draw the creature’s attention.

“You think it’s aware of us?” Lucas asked excitedly. Loving nothing more than to see a magical squid swoop up to the water’s surface. Having overheard Lucas and Rowan’s conversation. Charlie and Tonks were now leaning over the boat as well.

Tonks reached out with a hand into the water “Hellooo, Mr. Squid!” Giggling as she splashed the water’s surface. 

A yelp escaped from the girl and she withdrew her hand in an instant. Causing quite a few stares from the surrounding students. Lucas, Charlie, and Rowan all looked at her as if she had gone mad.

“What?” Tonks said incredulously “The squid touched my fingers!” 

The three boys were left shaking their heads.

They traveled further over the water. By now all were silent as they sailed under the shadow of the castle.

“Heads down everyone!” The man’s voice thundered as they approached a curtain of fog. As they crossed through the mist. They entered a tunnel taking them underneath the castle. Leading them to an underground pier. 

Disembarking from their boats. The man led them up a small pathway carved through the rock that clung to the castle wall. Crossing over grass they then ascended a final set of stone steps before finally arriving in front of a large wooden door.

“Is everyone here? Good!” The man barked out before knocking on the castle door.

The door opened. Revealing an older witch clad in emerald robes. She wore a dark, pointed hat. The top of which crooked ever so slightly to the side. Tall and dark-haired. She reminded Lucas for a moment of his grandmother. Though this woman’s face was far more austere in its expression.

“Professor McGonagall,” The man addressed the witch. She gave a simple nod in return. Lucas had heard of McGonagall. Both his parents spoke highly of her. His father had said she was one of his favorite professors during his time. Citing her strict discipline and demand for excellency. Jacob had also spoken well of her. Though he had also warned never to get on her bad side, less one wished to see a fury few possessed.

“Excellent, Hagrid. I’ll take the students from here,” Professor McGonagall stated. She observed the students for a moment before speaking “Everyone, follow me.”

She led them through the entrance hall. Walking past a double door to their right. Lucas could hear the sound of what undoubtedly had to be the rest of the school already gathered. But they did not enter the great hall immediately. Instead, Professor McGonagall led them into a side chamber close by.

Packed together in the small room. Hushed talk began spreading through the crowd like wildfire.

“Your attention please!” The Hogwarts professor called out. Her commanding voice gripped the focus of all without any trouble and all children were now silent. She continued.

“First of all. I would like to welcome each of you to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin soon, but before it begins, the Sorting Ceremony will take place. This is an important moment for it is here where it is decided which house you will belong to. During your time here in Hogwarts your house will be like your family. It is with them that you will study with and share common room and dormitory with.

The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. All of them have a great history and all of them have produced exceptional and famous witches and wizards. Understand that while you are here, your accomplishments will earn your house points, while rule-breaking and other ill behavior will result in your house losing points. At the end of the year, the house that has earned the most points will be awarded the House Cup. I therefore hope each of you will be a credit to your house, regardless of which you join.

Now, the Sorting Ceremony will take place in just a few minutes. I recommend you all prepare yourself. I will return when we are ready.”

With her speech ended McGonagall immediately turned to leave. None of the children dared speak until she had left the chamber and fully closed the door, but as soon as she had the room became ablaze with frightened whispers once more.

Lucas felt his mouth go dry. He turned his attention to his clothes. Clammy hands trying to ensure his shirt was tucked in before re-adjusting his robes. The young wizard felt his heartbeat increase upon hearing of the Sorting Ceremony. He knew that there was some sort of test, but all of his family, his brother included, had refused to ever tell him what it was. He looked at Rowan who seemed as distressed as he was.

“I don’t suppose you know what this test includes?” Lucas asked his friend. 

“I don’t know! All the books I’ve read mention something about a hat!” Rowan nervously shot back.

“A hat?” Lucas repeated in disbelief. Knowing that a hat was involved did little to put his mind at ease. Lucas turned his head to see if someone was handling the situation well. Charlie was fearfully staring at the door. Tonks was visibly sweating and Lucas swore he saw her hair constantly changing its hue of pink. Close to her, a blonde-haired boy visibly struggled to keep his composure. Everyone in the room was as skittish as he was. 

The door opened again. Turning the chamber silent in a split-second. Professor McGonagall stood in the doorway “The ceremony is ready to begin. I would like all of you to form a line and follow me.” 

A small moment of chaos ensured as the first-year students tried to scuffle past each and reform into a line. After a minute of organizing they were ready to follow the professor into the great hall.

The doors of the great hall swung open as they approached it. Entering the great chamber Lucas found himself awestruck once more. Countless lit candles levitated mid-air over four long tables where all students were sitting. The ceiling above had been enchanted to look like the sky. Just as his family had told him. For a moment Lucas found himself struggling to breathe. For years he had dreamed of seeing it with his own eyes and to finally be here himself.

_“If only you were here too, Jacob”_

They approached the other end of the hall. Closer to the grand table that was the professors and staff members’. Lucas, thanks to his height, could see over his fellow students and get a glimpse of the professors already at it. Sitting at the very center of the teacher’s table was an old man whose robes were that of a deep burgundy color. His beard and hair both long and silvery. Lucas had seen the elder in enough news articles and collectable cards to know it was none other than the legendary Albus Dumbledore.

Ordered to stop in the middle of the hall. Lucas watched Professor McGonagall place a simple stool between them and the teacher’s table. She then placed a hat that could at best be described as dirty and worn-out on it.

“When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit in the stool to be sorted,” McGonagall explained as she rolled out a long scroll of parchment “Angelos, Celesta!”

A red-haired girl broke out from the line. Approaching the stool with tiny steps. She sat down on it before putting the old hat on. The headwear was so large it fell over and covered her eyes.

The hall was dead silent. Lucas glanced at Rowan who was behind him. Khanna could only shrug his shoulders. Each of them as confused as the other. Blackburn turned to ask the boy in front of him.

“Do you know what’s going on?” He whispered. The boy barely turned his head to look at him. It was the same blonde-haired boy he saw panicking in the side-chamber. Frantically shaking his head, too terrified to even open his mouth. It was clear he had no idea what the hat was doing either.

“Hufflepuff!” The hat suddenly shouted. Leading to great cheer from the table furthest to the right.

 _“Is that it?_ ” Lucas thought. Was he just to sit in the chair and put on the hat? It seemed too simple, too easy. There had to be more to all of this.

“Aquino, Damian,” McGonagall called out. A boy with platinum blond hair strolled past Lucas towards the chair. The hat had only rested on his head for a few seconds before it made its decision.

“Slytherin!” 

Loud applause erupted from the table furthest to the left. McGonagall continued “Aquino, Diana.”

A girl with long hair, its color the exact same platinum as the boy before. Given the last name they shared. Lucas could only assume the two Aquinos were twins. The Sorting Hat was even quicker to put Diana into Slytherin than it was with Damian. Next was a Henry Billingsley who was the second to be sorted into Hufflepuff.

Lucas’ stomach began to churn. If they were already at students whose surname started with B. Then it was only a matter of time before…

“Blackburn, Lucas!” McGonagall’s voice rung throughout the great hall. Lucas swallowed hard. He glanced quickly at Rowan. Khanna said nothing but gave him half a nod urging him forward.

Approaching the stool. Lucas’ feet seemed like stone. The room was dead silent and he sensed every eye resting upon him. Struggling to keep calm. He forced himself to look forward. Looking at the teacher’s table he could see several of them leaning close to each other to whisper, Dumbledore included. 

 _“I can’t believe they let his brother in!”_ Lucas heard a scornful voice emerge from the Slytherin table. Lucas instinctively looked to his left.

 _“That’s Jacob’s younger brother, Erika!”_ A Ravenclaw girl whispered to her compatriot as he walked past them.

 _“Blackburn? You mean_ **_that_ ** _Blackburn?“_ He heard someone speak out from the Gryffindor table closest to his right.

He stood directly in front of the stool now. This was it, the moment of truth. He took a last look of the professor’s table. He knew it was just his imagination, but even still it felt as if it was not just the staff who were watching him with great interest. Amongst the grand table he saw not just the eyes of Dumbledore and the other teachers, but those of his father, his mother, his grandparents, and Jacob. They were all here in spirit. Watching him, judging him.

He could not disappoint them.

Sitting down on the stool. He let himself don the hat. Its dark fabric fell over his eyes. Enveloping him and shutting off the rest of the chamber.

“Ahhh,” A voice in his ears said “Another Blackburn, another challenge... “

Lucas’s tightened his grip on the stool but did not answer back.

“I see many qualities in you, young one, though some shine brighter than others. The issue is, of course, which house suits you best? Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are out of the question. Not for any lack of bravery or wits, mind you. You have plenty of both, boy - don’t fret about that - but it is most certainly **_not_ ** what defines you.”

Lucas gave a weak nod in response. Accepting the hat’s judgement.

“So that leaves Hufflepuff and Slytherin. And I see reason for both. You are dedicated and loyal to those closest to you. After all this time, you still have kept your brother’s words a secret, even from your parents.”

“How did you--” Lucas tried to mutter under his breath. Angry that the hat would dare bring up what his brother had told him and afraid it would reveal them. The hat interrupted him before he could say much, however.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell a soul,” The voice reassured before continuing “Dedicated and loyal - that you are - but ambitious too, quite so, in fact! You wish to prove yourself your brother and father’s better. And perhaps you might? The talent and cunning are certainly there.”

Lucas could feel his heart hammer away now. He knew the hat was reaching its decision. It resumed.

“Weighing the options. The answer seems much clearer now. With so much potential, who am I to deny its growth? Slytherin is indeed where you belong, even if your blood is far from the purest.”

Lucas’ cheeks were red hot from the last comment. Though he stayed his tongue. Seconds turned into eternities as he waited for the hat to announce its decision.

“Slytherin!” The hat finally declared. Relieved that his trial was over. Lucas was more than glad to take it off. Fully aware of his surroundings again. The young Blackburn noticed that his joining had been met with only half-hearted applause from his fellow Slytherins. 

Approaching the Slytherin table Lucas was met with glares from multiple of the house’s older students. Finding a seat at the long-table. None had turned to congratulate or welcome him beyond the Aquino twins who quickly returned to talk amongst themselves. He observed the rest of the sorting ceremony.

“Copper, Ben!” Was the next name McGonagall called forth. The terrified boy Lucas had asked earlier stepped up to the hat. The entire hall was held in tense silence as all awaited the hat’s judgement for over three minutes.  Finally, the hat roared a mighty “Gryffindor!” to the resounding applause of the house for the wizard being the first of his year to join them. Following Ben Copper was a Jacqueline Dane, the first to be declared for Ravenclaw. The ceremony continued.

“Diomedes, Julian!”

“Gryffindor!”

“Edgecomb, Marius!”

“Ravenclaw!”

More names followed. Abby Fletcher and Gabriella Gladwin both became Gryffindor while Serena Hawking was the third to join Ravenclaw.

“Haywood, Penny!” 

A girl with braided hair, its color almost golden in its tone, gracefully walked forth. Her sorting took little time as the hat was quick to deem her a Hufflepuff. Following Haywood were Cicero Insteius and Mark Jernigan joining Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff respectively. 

“Karasu, Tulip!” 

A dark haired girl approached the chair and Sorting Hat in an almost running pace. Lucas got a better look of her as she sat down and saw her skin was a light copper tint. The hat speculated for around a minute before making its decision heard “Ravenclaw!” 

Cheers emerged from the Ravenclaw students as their newest witch joined them. McGonagall waited for the noise to die down before resuming.

“Khanna, Rowan!” 

Lucas straightened himself up immediately hearing the announcement. Giving himself as good a view as possible. He watched as Rowan trudged forward and slowly donned the hat. The British-Indian’s face completely pale. Silence gripped the hall and Lucas remained completely fixated on his friend. He did not know which house Rowan wished to be sorted into, but Blackburn found himself desperately hoping that the hat would sort Khanna into the same house as him.

“Slytherin!” The hat yelled out. All Slytherins applauded, Lucas most of all. As his friend approached the table. Blackburn waved him over and made space for him to sit next to him.

“I can’t believe I made it into Slytherin!” Rowan spoke out as he took a seat next to Lucas. His pale face regaining its original color by the second now.

“No kidding!” Were the only words Blackburn could speak. His mind just as relieved as Rowan’s that they had both been sorted into the same house.

“Lee, Barnaby!” 

Both wizards turned their attention back to the ritual. The student that approached the stool was tall and broad-shouldered. Lucas blinked as he watched him sit down. His build made him seem almost like a younger Jacob from a distance.

Minutes passed and then “Slytherin!” 

The large wizard found his way to the table. Both Lucas and Rowan congratulated him as he sat down, offering them a wide grin and excited thanks in return. More first-years were sorted. Rhys Llewellyn, Chiara Lobosca, Martin Mcmillan, and Olivia Miller were the four next. The two first went to Hufflepuff. The other two Gryffindor.

“Murk, Ismelda!” 

A pale-skinned girl was the next to be placed into Slytherin. Lucas struggled to hold back a laugh seeing Khanna grimace as the witch decided to sit next to him. Following Ismelda was a Dan Norman for Hufflepuff and Ian O’Brian for Ravenclaw.

“Parkin, Skye!” 

Lucas found his attention caught by the last name “Parkin? You think she’s related to Ethan Parkin - the Quidditch player?” Blackburn whispered to Rowan. Far from the only one having the question on his mind as similar speculation ran through the crowd. Followed by answers.

_“That’s Ethan Parkin’s daughter!”_

_“If she is, I hope she joins us,”_ Lucas thought. Ethan Parkin was one of the best Quidditch players in the UK. If this Skye really was related and was even half the Quidditch player, then having her would be a boon for any future team.

“Slytherin!” 

Of all first-years to join Slytherin. Skye was the most applauded. Several older students cheered out loud the Parkin family name to gloat the other houses.

Next was Juno Quinctius for Gryffindor and Birgit Reynolds to Ravenclaw. By now there were only four students left to be sorted.

“Snyde, Merula!” 

The first of the two last witches strode forth. Her steps the most confident of all her peers. The witch donned the ancient hat and sat down on the stool with legs crossed. A dozen seconds passed and then “Slytherin!”

The table applauded and the girl went to join her fellow house members. Lucas, however, paid her little heed. His attention focused entirely on Tonks and Weasley who were still up there.

“Tonks, Nymphadora!” 

Lucas’ opinion may have soured on the Metamorphmagus, but he was still interested in finding out what house she would join. Watching the witch take her place to be sorted. Lucas entertained himself thinking how she would react if the hat put her in Slytherin. Half a minute passed before the house declared her for Hufflepuff.

A visibly relieved Tonks rushed to take her seat amongst her newfound comrades. The only two left now were Charlie and another wizard.

“Weasley, Charles!”

Despite Charlie’s own hope to join Gryffindor like his family. A part of Lucas wished he would be sorted into Slytherin together with him and Rowan. The three of them would make a great team.

“Gryffindor!” The hat proclaimed. A sigh escaped from Lucas.

Charlie quickly yanked off the hat. The satisfaction of the result clear on his face. Lucas frowned as he watched the junior Weasley be congratulated by his older sibling Bill. Blackburn turned his sight away. Not wanting to look at the two reunited brothers more than he had to.

The final student to be sorted was Talbott Winger who joined Ravenclaw. With the sorting ceremony over and all students now seated. McGonagall proceeded to move away the wooden stool and hat, placing them to the side. She took her place at the high table afterwards. 

With everyone ready. The Headmaster of Hogwarts finally rose up to make his welcoming speech.

“First of all. I wish you all a warm welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Whether this is your first year or last. I hope it will provide ample opportunities to learn and grow for all of you,” Dumbledore’s arms were open up as he spoke, he continued “The past few years have seen a great weight lifted from these lands. And our world continues to breathe easy knowing peace has returned. We can only hope that this is just the beginning of a brighter era.”

The Headmaster paused and smiled. Even from a distance, it was clear was he beaming with joy.

“But don’t let the ramblings of an old man distract you. Most of you are starving I’m certain. And with that, I would like to say thank you very much and let the feast begin!”

The entire great hall applauded the Headmaster’s words. Lucas felt his stomach growl in hunger and suddenly grew a greater appreciation for the short speech. The young wizard turned his eyes to the table. Plates, bowls, and pots previously empty were now filled to the brim with food. The selection of dishes available was large and varied. All to the amazement of the muggle-born first-years.

Students eagerly began filling up their golden plates with food and the hall became rife with the sound of laughter and talk. Lucas helped himself to a generous portion of roasted duck together with boiled potatoes, gravy and an assortment of other vegetables.

“I’m still happy the two of us got put into Slytherin,” Rowan said as he cut off a piece of steak  “When I first put on the Sorting Hat I was terrified it would put me somewhere else. It struggled between putting me in Slytherin or Ravenclaw.” 

“Me too. For what’s it's worth - The Hat was spending time deciding between Hufflepuff and here for me.” Lucas proceeded to take in a mouthful of all the different foods he had. Enjoying the fantastic taste the duck, gravy and vegetables together provided.  

Rowan laughed “Hufflepuff? Seriously?” 

Lucas could only nod in response as he chewed his food. When finished he shrugged his shoulders “I wouldn’t have minded it, I suppose. My mother was Hufflepuff, but I’m glad the Hat decided Slytherin for me.”

“What about your grandparents?” Khanna asked.

“Lea, who you met on the platform, was in Ravenclaw,” Lucas paused. His sight turning to the Ravenclaw table “As for the rest of my grandparents. They are muggles, so...” Lucas’ thoughts drifted away. He felt like he was back in the chair with the Sorting Hat on him. It had judged him for his lineage. And despite in the end granting him a place at Slytherin. Lucas couldn’t help but wonder if some of his fellow students would be as accepting.

“My father was in Ravenclaw as well,” Rowan replied. Dragging Lucas’ attention back to his friend. Rowan continued “He said it was because he wanted to know all there was to tree-farming.” 

The two boys continued discussing family. Lucas learned that Rowan’s mother as a witch had studied in the great magical school in India (the name of which Lucas did not dare to try pronounce) and from the way Khanna described things, it sounded like she was from a family similar to one of the old pureblooded ones found in Britain. 

Conversation around the table eventually moved around to what everyone expected from the school. Lucas looked at his fellow students across from him “so, which lessons are you all looking forward to?”

Lucas had asked the Aquino twins first. Neither of the two answered him straight away. Glaring at him as if his question was outlandish. Blackburn observed the twins in return. Both were pale-skinned and had diamond-shaped faces, sharing a similar narrow chin, wide cheekbones and eyes of pond-water green. All served to give Lucas an off-putting sensation seeing them side by side. As if he saw two variants of the same painting, with only the slightest changes made to differentiate between them.

Damian answered first “I am looking forward to Potions myself.”

“Yes. Potions do sound quite interesting,” Diana followed up her brother’s words without missing a beat.

Lucas turned to Barnaby next “What about you? What classes do yo-”

“Care of Magical Creatures! I can’t wait to hold a fire salamander!” Barnaby blurted out with a wide grin, interrupting Blackburn before he could even finish. The burly wizard’s bright green eyes gleamed with excitement at the prospect of handling such an animal. Lucas raised an eyebrow. As far as he knew, Care of Magical Creatures was not for first-year students. Lucas and Rowan exchanged glances with each other. Khanna then cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry...” Rowan looked at Barnaby “...But Care of Magical Creatures is only for third-year students and above.”

Barnaby’s grin crumbled. A barely audible “Oh” the only thing to escape from the boy as his eyes sunk low. Looking as if he had just been informed that Christmas had been canceled.

“Pffft! Forget about magical creatures,” Ismelda declared “I just hope we learn about the dark arts.” 

Talks continued. Eventually, the main course was over and dessert was now served. Despite his own common sense telling him to stop after having eaten two whole plates already. Lucas knew he could not afford to miss the apple pie and ice cream served and eagerly took plenty of both. In the midst of all this, the ghost of Hogwarts had arrived. Flying through the great hall. Shocking and surprising the newest students. 

Lucas glanced at the rest of the table. None of the older students to his right had confronted him so far. Considering the hostile whispers he heard approaching the Sorting Hat. Lucas was grateful there was not more antagonism towards him. Perhaps if he was lucky, this would carry through into the rest of the year.

Further up the left side of the table was Skye. Holding the attention of all the surrounding Slytherins “It’s a shame they don’t let first-years onto the Quidditch team. My father has trained me to fly a broom since I could walk.”

More curious, however, was the girl at the end of the table sitting closest to the professors. As Lucas turned to look at the left-most seats. The girl immediately lowered her head and stared down at her plate. Lucas knew instinctively that she had been watching him. He nudged Rowan.

“Who is she? The girl furthest to the left,” Blackburn whispered. Subtly motioning towards the witch. Khanna gave an inquisitive look towards the girl.

“Not sure,” Rowan answered. His sight moving back to Lucas “She was the last to be sorted into Slytherin, right?” 

“Yeah, what was her name?”

Rowan scratched his chin “Snyde or something if I recall. Why are you asking?”

Lucas’ eyes rested on the witch for a final moment. The wizard shrugged his shoulders “Doesn’t matter,” What did matter was that, once again, Lucas noticed one of the professors staring at him. A man with pale skin, hooked nose, and long black hair. They locked eyes. 

From a distance, the professor’s dark eyes seemed like black pits. Lucas found himself struggling to maintain his gaze. There was a cold power behind the professor’s glare and for a second, Lucas felt he was not entirely alone in his mind or memories. Blackburn flinched.

Rowan noticed his reaction “Something wrong, Lucas?”

“It’s nothing,” Blackburn reassured.

Both children resumed their desserts. Eventually, the last course was finished and the remaining food vanished from the table. Professor Dumbledore rose from his chair once more. Prompting the entire hall to go silent.

“Now that our bellies are full. I would like to provide some start-of-term notices for all of you. All first-year students should be aware that the forest on the grounds is strictly off-limits for all pupils.”

Lucas overheard Barnaby and several other students groan at the answer. Dumbledore continued.

“Furthermore. I would like to point out that you are not to perform magic in the corridors between classes. 

Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Any student, second year or above, who wish to try their luck in joining their house team should talk to Madam Hooch.

Lastly. I would like to remind all of you that while I encourage exploration of this great castle. Reckless pursuits that endanger your fellow students will not be tolerated and will be dealt with using the harshest punishments possible.”

The Headmaster’s eyes betrayed only the slightest movement, but Lucas saw the professor’s half-moon spectacles gleam towards him. Dumbledore’s words made Lucas purse his lips. The professor’s first notices had been spoken in a relaxed matter-of-fact. His last warning, by contrast, was somber and acute.

“But enough of all that. I believe it is bedtime for all of you! First-year students, please follow your prefects. They will help guide you to your common room!”

The great hall was filled with noise the moment Dumbledore ended his announcement. All students had risen from their seats and the older ones were already heading for the exit.

“All first-year Slytherins follow us!” Two older students called out. One a witch and the other a wizard. When all first-year Slytherins had gathered around them. They proceeded to follow the two prefects through the castle. Descending down into the dungeons to where the Slytherin common room waited.

Traversing through the corridors, Lucas realized just how stuffed he was after the feast. To the point that even walking downstairs felt like a slog. He had heard that the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw common rooms were located higher up in the castle. Considering his current state. He was thankful that he had not been sorted into either of those houses.

Soon the prefects led them to a hallway completely empty save for the torches lighting it. The female Prefect motioned them to stop as the male Prefect stepped forward to look at a bare stretch of stone wall.

“Fratricide.”

The wall slid open upon the password being uttered. Revealing behind it a heavy wooden door. The female Prefect led them through and into the Slytherin common room.

Inside was a long room lower down. Separated from the entrance by another set of steps. Its walls and ceiling made of rough stone. Round lamps, green in their tint, hung from the top by chains. At the far end of the room were arch and rose-shaped windows displaying the depths of the black lake on the other side. Had it been day, the room would have been bathed in a jade light.

“Gather around the fireplace please,” The male Prefect ordered the new arrivals. Moving past the first-year students to stand next to his female colleague already there. The fireplace itself was grand. The mantelpiece being carved to carry the motifs of serpents, befitting of the majestic house it represented. Around the fireside were leather sofas and recliners for students to relax in. Likewise, the rest of the room possessed many chairs and tables to gather and sit around. The two Prefects now stood next to each other. The wizard had a thin face with lightly hollow cheeks. His slick, brown hair was short and combed to each side. He proceeded to speak.

“To begin with. Let me introduce myself. I am Felix Rosier, fifth-year student and one of the six Prefects of Slytherin,” Felix Rosier gestured at the witch beside him “And this is Anna Talanova, fellow fifth-year, and Prefect.”

Anna Talanova gave a curt nod, but did not say anything. Felix continued “I would like to congratulate all of you for having being sorted into Slytherin. You are now part of a long line of prestigious witches and wizards to have joined the greatest of Hogwarts’ four houses.”

Lucas felt a swell of pride inside himself. Knowing he was treading the same path his brother, his father as well as countless other generations of great wizards before him had.  Glancing at his fellow first-years. He caught Rowan smiling at the Prefect’s words and others nodding in approval. Felix continued.

“Understand, though, that this honor comes with a responsibility. I demand excellence from all of you, as do Professor Snape; Our Head-of-House. And given recent … history … a greater expectation of good conduct has been placed upon Slytherin. And no matter how unfair or unfounded this is. We will live up to it.”

Felix paused. Gauging the reaction of the young students. Lucas frowned. The Dark Lord had been rumored to be from Slytherin and most of his loyal followers were known to be. Tonks’ words back on the train replayed themselves in his mind. Lucas clinched a single fist. Whatever negative reputation Slytherin had amongst some was unjustified.

“Now, if you’ll excuse us. Talanova and I are to have a quick meeting with the other Prefects. We will return in roughly ten minutes to show you your dormitories. Feel free to talk amongst yourselves in the meantime,” Rosier explained before he and Talanova entered a small side-room.

The vast majority of the first-years planted themselves in the couches around the fireplace surrounding Skye. Eager to continue asking her every question imaginable about Quidditch and her father. Lucas did not join them, however, walking over instead to one of the three great windows looking into the lake.

“It’s incredible, isn’t it? Even better than I imagined,” Rowan spoke out as he walked up next to him. Both gazed out the window, though it was so dark one could not see anything not directly touching the glass. 

Lucas rested a single palm on the glass panel “It really is amazing. I’ve dreamed of being here for years...”

“I can’t believe they even let you in here after your mental brother got expelled, and ruined Slytherins reputation!” A voice behind Lucas barked out. 

Blackburn spun around. In front of him stood two older students with sneering faces. Both larger and likely stronger than him. 

Lucas flared up “I didn’t choose to be put in Slytherin,” he shot back in a strong a voice as he could muster. Both of the senior students took a step forward.

“We certainly didn’t choose you,” The second of the two students snarled. Lucas’ body tensed. His eyes instinctively looked to both of his sides. The scene had seized the attention of all the other students in the room, though none seemed eager or interested in intervening.

None except for Rowan 

“Lucas will be an outstanding Slytherin. I’m assuming neither of you are, considering what you are doing here,” Khanna said. Glaring at the two students who only scoffed in response.

The first of the two students drew his wand, aiming it at Lucas  “Perhaps we should teach both of you a lesson right now? Looks like you could use it.”

“Amadeus, Colton, what are you two doing?” Felix’s voice called out. 

The two instigators turned around “Rosier, you’re a bit early,” Amadeus said, holstering his wand away quickly. 

“It was deemed better for me to watch over our newest students,” Felix glanced at Lucas before his eyes narrowed back in on the troublemakers “Now I’ll ask again. What are you two doing?” 

“Us?” Amadeus repeated with mock-confusion “Why we were just saying hello to Jacob’s younger brother, of course!”  

Felix raised a hand in a commanding gesture “Get back to your quarters - both of you.” 

Colton let out a contemptuous laugh while Amadeus merely smirked.

“If you say so, my Prefect,” Amadeus gave a derisive bow to Rosier and left for his dormitory with Colton afterwards, but not before turning to Lucas one last time “Don’t worry, Blackburn. We’ll talk again _later._ ”

“Thank you for helping us,” Lucas said after the senior students were gone. 

Felix gave him an impassive look “Considering what your brother did to Slytherin’s reputation, I’m expecting I’ll have to keep a closer eye on you.”

Lucas looked down at his feet “I know my brother broke school rules and damaged Slytherin’s reputation,” He answered in a shy tone before returning the Prefect’s gaze  “But I want to be a credit to our house.”

“Good. The other Prefects and I are willing to give you a chance. I’m counting on you to do your best,” Rosier crossed his arms “And I’m counting on you to stay _out_ of trouble.”

Rowan’s eyes widened “This wasn’t Lucas fault! Those two students were the ones who started this!” 

“I didn’t say it was,” Felix corrected Khanna. His focus returned to Lucas “But Jacob did little to endear himself in the last two years he was here. Some will not take kindly to you because of that.”

The Prefect left the two wizards after giving his warning. Lucas and Rowan found a place to sit as they waited for Talanova to return and for Rosier to show them their dormitory.

“I know you said you didn’t need me to stand up for you, but I couldn’t just watch anyone talk to my friend like that,” Rowan said. 

Lucas gave a faint smile “Thanks, Rowan. You didn’t have to do it, but I appreciate you watching my back.”

They waited. With the two older Slytherins gone the first-year students around the fireplace had resumed their small-talk. It was then Lucas discovered that in a shadowy corner of the room, the same first-year witch who watched him during the feast was brooding for herself. Had she been spying on him again? Blackburn considered confronting her but he had little appetite to cause another scene on his first day.

At last, all the Prefects returned. Rosier took all the first-year wizards and introduced them to their dormitory. A large oval-shaped room with enough space for each student to have their own four-poster bed together with a nightstand, drawer, and wallboard. The bed was draped in curtains of emerald color. The duvet and pillows, a deep forest green.

“You’re each already assigned a bed. You’ll find your trunk and your personal belongings at the foot of it,” The Prefect explained “Your schedule for the week can be found on your nightstand - Don’t be late for class!”

All of them nodded at Felix’s words, too tired to speak back. The fifth-year departed and the young wizards quietly prepared themselves for the night.

With his teeth brushed and pajamas on. Lucas crawled into his bed. Despite his weariness, the junior Blackburn did not fall asleep immediately. The events of the day replaying in his head. He knew he would be judged for Jacob’s actions, but it was one thing to expect something and another to finally be confronted by it. The scornful whispers and hostility he faced echoed in Lucas’ mind. Leaving the young boy to ponder a single question over and over until he succumbed to a dreamless sleep. 

_“Jacob, what did you do?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed these chapters covering the prologue. I will try to return to them soon.
> 
> And I am aware Tulip has red hair in-game, but I always thought it was simply colored red and not natural.


	5. First Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the slow update. I spent the entirety of December on other projects (including a side story which I completed but have not released) and January too exhausted by work. A large part of this chapter was written after mid-February.

“So which lessons are you looking forward to the most? I never got to hear your answer yesterday.” 

Lucas contemplated Rowan’s question while he studied his timetable and chewed on a piece of toast. They had four subjects today spread across eight lessons; Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, Herbology with Hufflepuff, Charms with Gryffindor and finally Potions with the Hufflepuffs again. 

Lucas struggled on what to answer.  More than anything he simply wanted to perform and explore magic in all its forms, to cast spells and recite incantations, and Charms and Transfiguration would both provide ample opportunity for that. But he was also desperate for Flying classes to begin. And perhaps it was just because his father was an Auror, but he knew he also looked forward to learning defensive magic and spells in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

“Of today? Charms I think, though transfiguration is a close second. Flying and Defense if we’re counting the other subjects as well,” Blackburn laid away the piece of paper “What about you? I didn’t hear your answer either.”

“All of them! I’m not sure I know which one to choose from,” Rowan reviewed his own schedule for the tenth time this morning “History, Astronomy, Charms? It all sounds so exciting!” 

“We’ve got two Transfigurations lessons to start with. You ready for that?”

“I’ve read ‘A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration’ three times during summer in preparation for our lessons,” Rowan proudly proclaimed “I’m as ready as I’ll ever be!”

Lucas felt humbled hearing his friend’s boast. He had only read the first half of his transfiguration book and large parts of its content now seemed dimly remembered upon reflection. A pang of uncertainty struck him. Just how unprepared was he compared to all others? Would he make a fool of himself? 

Both boys were quiet after that. Focusing instead on getting in a bite of food before heading out. After yesterday, both of them had been wary of running into Amadeus and Colton. Lucas surveilled the great hall one more time to ensure no trouble was heading their way.

Nothing. Neither of the two older students were to be seen, nor any other who might give them strife. Even the Snyde girl from yesterday seemed more focused on preparing herself for Transfiguration than spying on him.

The sound of hundreds of wings in motion emerged from above and countless owls flew into the great hall, bringing with them packages and letters for the students. All looked up, Lucas and Rowan included, hoping to see an owl they recognized. Only the Snyde witch gave an annoyed glance up before returning to her book. 

Two owls headed towards Lucas and Rowan and Blackburn saw his grandparents owl to be one of them. The two birds each delivered a letter to their respective wizards. Lucas rewarded his grandparents’ owl with a pierce of bread to nibble on before opening his letter.

\----

_Dear Lucas,_

_I know it has only been a day since you left, but I knew I couldn’t let my youngest grandson start his first day of school without a letter from me!_

_I hope you had a great start of term at Hogwarts. Did you enjoy the journey with the express? It is a magnificent trip through our wonderful landscape and I always loved taking it myself - especially when in good company._

_What about your Sorting Ceremony? Did it go well? I remember how nervous I was when I went through it. I wonder what house you were sorted into? I know me, your father and your mother all have our own wish for what house you would join, but what matters is that you were sorted into a house. For whatever choice the Hat made it did so for a reason!_

_I hope your first day of school goes well. And if you ever feel worried or homesick then know you can always write to us or your parents._

_With much love_

_Grandmother_

\----

Lucas closed the letter. It was a small message, but he appreciated that Lea had sent one for his first proper day of school and Lucas knew he would write back on Friday to tell her and grandfather how his first week went. The boy gave another piece of toast to the owl and a thank-you. The bird hooted in response and took off. 

Blackburn’s eyes glanced over to Rowan who was still busy reading his own letter. He turned to look up, wondering if there were any owls left who had yet to deliver their mail. But there were none remaining and Lucas’ heart grew heavy. He had hoped his parents would have had a letter for him just as his grandparents did. Perhaps they had just been too busy to send one or it had been delayed somehow?

_“Or perhaps,”_ His own doubt whispered in his head  _“They couldn’t be bothered?”_

Lucas closed his eyes  _“No,”_ he thought, shaking his head  _“They are just delayed,”_ he reasserted. 

He stored the letter away in his school bag and readied himself for his first wizarding class.

Transfiguration took place on the east side of the castle’s ground floor. A relatively short walk from the great hall ensured that all students heading there arrived in good time. Even so, Lucas and Rowan entered to see Professor McGonagall already sitting at her desk preparing their first lesson.

The classroom itself was large. Wide windows above bathed the room in the pleasant morning light. Lucas and Rowan went to the middle table second row away from the teacher’s desk.

The bell rang at nine o’clock precisely and the classroom went quiet. McGonagall rose from her chair and began going through the register. Calling out each of their names until she was assured all of them were there and she could begin the lesson proper.

“For those of you who may not yet be aware, I am Professor McGonagall and I will be your teacher in the subject of Transfiguration,” She tapped her wand on one of the two blackboards behind her and chalk began writing on it by itself “Transfiguration, as you soon will learn, is one of the most complicated forms of magic. If you are to succeed you will have to work hard in this class. Any tomfoolery and you can expect a kick out the door.”

McGonagall paused. Like a drill-sergeant inspecting the troops. Her eyes examined each and every one of them. Searching for the tiniest sign of doubt, confusion or mockery at her statement. Lucas, like all others, was completely mum. If there were any amongst his classmates who disbelieved Mcgonagall’s words they were certainly not brave enough to say it.

Satisfied with her results. The professor turned her attention back to the blackboard behind her. The magical chalk having done its work. The chalkboard was now filled with texts and diagrams containing arcane sigils. 

“Now then. Let us start with the foundations of this subject, the Transfiguration alphabet,” Mcgonagall pointed her wand at the largest diagram on the board and off they went. 

Lucas spend the first hour trying to learn the ins-and-outs of this new system. Struggling to maintain the balancing act that was writing down sufficient notes while keeping up with Mcgonagall’s explanations. Blackburn would occasionally glance over to his friend. Rowan, it seemed, had no issues writing detailed notes while paying full attention to the professor’s words. Looking at Khanna’s writing. Lucas could only conclude that Rowan was writing twice as fast as he did. 

After an hour worth of writing, lecturing and demonstrations it was time to put their newfound knowledge to the test. Each of them was given a small match with the goal of transforming it into a needle.

“Do you want to try first?” Lucas asked as both wizards picked up their wands.

“Sure,” Khanna stiffly answered before clearing his throat. He readied his wand and with match in front of him made his first attempt at altering the object.

Considering the ease Rowan had writing down notes while listening to McGonagall and the fact that he had read through the subject book three times. Lucas had expected to see his companion succeed in his first attempt.

Blackburn soon realised, however, that performing magic required far more than strong book knowledge. 

Lucas watched Rowan attempt the transfiguration multiple times with increasing exasperation. After his fourth try at the spell. Khanna was left staring at the wand held in his hand. 

“This was how we were supposed to do it, right?” Rowan mimicked how McGonagall had instructed them to hold and move the wand. Lucas could only give a weak shrug of the shoulders. As far as he could tell, Rowan was doing everything as they had been informed to. 

Khanna sighed and dropped his wand on the desk “Well, let’s see you try then.”

Lucas starred at the match in front of him. Focusing on imagining a needle in place of the match. He swung his wand and tried to make the idea a reality.

Despite his efforts. The match annoyingly remained very much match-like.

Both boys continued their attempts for dozens of minutes. As did the rest of the class. Lucas watched McGonagall walk amongst the students. Inspecting their progress and correcting any mistakes she saw them do. He wondered if any of the other students had any more luck than they did. But so far, Lucas had not seen the professor praise anyone for successfully completing the task. On the contrary, she had scolded Barnaby for accidentally breaking his match and Skye for somehow accomplishing to put hers on fire.  

With only ten minutes left it seemed like no one would be able to leave class with a match fully altered. McGonagall continued to examine their performance and by now she was back to Lucas and Rowan.

Khanna, once again, tried to turn the match to no avail. The professor shook her head.

“Come then, Mr. Blackburn, let me see you try one last time. Remember, it is not enough to simply think of a needle - your mind must fully realize it in all its aspects.” 

Lucas looked up at the professor, nodding at her words. He had heard her instructions before, but he had not truly listened. Blackburn’s eyes lowered, resting on the match for a moment and instead of immediately trying to cast the spell. He instead reached out to hold it in his hand. 

Closing his eyes. He focused on all the details of the item held between his fingers. Feeling the texture of the wood and replacing it in his mind with a smooth metal surface. His thumb touched the blunt head of the match and imagined in its stead a sharp point easily capable of drawing blood with a single prick.

Lucas opened his eyes and put down the match. Readying himself for one last attempt.

Casting the spell in the manner Mcgonagall had instructed them to. He nervously moved his wand away to see the result. 

Gone was the match. In its stead was a needle. Its bright silvery surface gleaming in the light of the classroom.

“You did it!” Rowan exclaimed in amazement next to him. Lucas only starred at the needle speechless. His eyes finally moved away from the item, glancing at Rowan before looking back up at the Professor who returned with a small smile.

“Your attention everyone!” Mcgonagall called out at the end of class “Tomorrow we will review what we have learned today and I expect all of you to be able to transfigure your match as Mr. Blackburn has,” The professor held up Lucas’ needle for all to see. Blackburn looked away. Struggling not to glow too much from the attention. Already most eyes of the class were on him.

“I still can’t believe you managed to correctly transfigure the match!” Rowan said as the two of them were walking out the classroom after the bell had rung, sounding just as impressed as when he first witnessed it.

“Believe me. I’m just as surprised as you are,” Lucas soberly answered back. He was proud of what he had accomplished but a part of him worried. What if he had just gotten lucky and he had done nothing but give everyone false expectations of his abilities?

Rowan continued “You must be a natural talent at transfiguration. No one else in class was able to do it!” The boy paused and the two of them briefly walked in silence. Khanna’s eyebrows slouched and his head hung low “I just wished I had been able to do it as well.”

“Don’t worry,” Lucas assured “With your studying skills you’ll have it mastered in no time today,” A corner of Rowan’s mouth pressed at his words like a smile incomplete. Lucas nudged him.

“Besides,” Blackburn whispered while nodding towards Skye ahead of them “At least you didn’t put your match on fire.” 

Rowan had to bite his lip not to laugh all the way to Herbology class. Their next lessons took place in Greenhouse One. Multiple greenhouses were used in Hogwarts. Some were located across the Hogwarts grounds. Others, like Greenhouse One, were located in an open-roofed section of the castle’s eastern side close to the Transfiguration class from which they left. It was a short walk and the Slytherin students arrived well ahead of their Hufflepuff counterparts.

“First-year Slytherins?” A stocky woman waiting at the greenhouse door enthusiastically asked them. Wearing a well-worn hat and clothes covered in dirt, she introduced herself as Professor Sprout - their teacher in Herbology and Hufflepuff’s Head-of-House. 

Everyone entered the greenhouse together after the first-year Hufflepuffs arrived. It was hot and humid inside and the air hung with the smell of earth and rain. Lucas was reminded of the small glasshouse his grandparents had, though this one was much larger and with far greater range of specimens within.

“Take a place around the table, please!” Professor Sprout gestured them towards a long table in the middle of the room where she tallied them. The table was filled with neatly organized plants and a mix of associated tools strewn across it. The build-in shelf beneath it was loaded with empty pots and ample sacks of garden soil. 

“With that out of the way I welcome you all to your first Herbology class!” Sprout merrily declared after she had done counting them “Today we will learn about Dittany, the basic characteristics of the plant’s anatomy and finally how to correctly tend to it.” 

The Professor clapped her hands once in excitement “Now then. Who of you can tell me of the primary properties of Dittany?”

The words had barely left the teacher’s mouth before Rowan launched his hand into the air. Familiar with the plant from his grandmother’s garden and potion-work, Lucas raised his own hand. As did several others.

Professor Sprout pointed at Rowan “Yes, Mr. Khanna?”  

“Dittany as a herb is known for its healing qualities,” Rowan stated, sounding as if he read out loud from a book right in front him “It is most commonly used as an ingredient in several powerful healing draughts, including the Wiggenweld potion, but it can also be consumed directly to heal most wounds or mixed with silver to stop the bleeding from werewolf bites. Lastly, its’ stalk has also been used to form the core of wands by some wandmakers.”

“Excellent answer. Five points to Slytherin!” Professor Sprout gleefully said. An exited Rowan quickly glanced at Lucas who returned with an approving nod. 

The lesson continued as Sprout explained to them all the different aspects of the plant. What signs to look after to see if the plant was healthy, if it had too much water or too little and when its leaves were ripe for harvesting. To end with they had been given a Dittany each to attend and if it was fully matured, to cut its leaves.

“Excuse me,” A soft voice called Lucas from across the table “Would you kindly pass me the shears?”

Blackburn looked to see who was addressing him. Across stood a Hufflepuff witch with golden hair, long in its length and tied into two braids over her shoulders. Lucas remembered her from the Sorting Ceremony but could not recall her name. 

“I hope you don’t mind,” The girl added “It’s just that yours is the closest one,” The features of her oval-shaped face relaxed. They were gentle, with almond-shaped eyes of a bright blue color and a petite nose. 

Lucas blinked. Realizing he had not actually answered her yet. He gingerly handed her the gardening tool “Of course, I don’t mind.”  

“Thank you,” She took the shears. Lucas’ eyes followed her as she readied to sever a leaf from the herb.

“Wait,” Blackburn exclaimed without even thinking about it. Interrupting the girl just as she was about to make the cut.

The witch turned her attention from the plant to him again “Pardon me?”

“Your Dittany…” Lucas felt like all words had left him for a moment. Pointing a finger at her plant before he could say anything more “It’s not fully grown yet.”

The witch tilted her head and offered a polite smile. Awaiting his explanation.  

“There are still dark spots on one of the leaves,” Lucas leaned over to point out where she had missed. Putting down the shears, the girl turned the potted plant to get a better look at the leaf herself. It was a small detail easily overlooked. It was only luck Lucas had noticed it. 

“I must have missed it,” The girl mused. She looked up to Lucas again “Thanks,” A heartfelt smile formed on the sorcerer’s lips that made the boy grin.

“No problem.”

A snickering emerged from the girl’s side and it was only now Blackburn discovered Tonks had stood next to the Hufflepuff witch witnessing their exchange the entire time. Blushing, Lucas returned to work on his own Dittany. 

Near the end of class, Professor Sprout had walked around to inspect each of their Dittanys. Inquiring them about the state of their plant and what they had done.

“I’m surprised you haven’t cut off the leaves, Miss Haywood. Your Dittany seems fully grown,” The professor asked as it became the girl’s turn.

“I thought so myself, Professor,” The witch answered. Her eyes gleamed in Lucas’ direction for a moment “But if you look closely. You will notice that one of the leaves still carry dark spots. So I decided to give it a small amount of water. Give it a few days more and I expect this example to be fully ready.”

Sprout beamed with pride at her student’s answer and awarded Miss Haywood with five house points for having been thorough in her examination of her sample.

“You should have gotten those points,” Rowan muttered as they left the greenhouse. Lucas only casually shook his head. His attention aimed at the girl from before. She was surrounded by her fellow Hufflepuff witches who all seemed to orbit around her.

“I don’t mind,” Lucas answered “I was just helping,” Both Blackburn and Khanna had left Herbology class praised for a job well done by Professor Sprout though no points had been awarded to either of them.

“Helping is fine. But you should also remember to help Slytherin win the house cup.” Rowan explained as they turned away from the Hufflepuffs and descended down a flight of stairs leading towards the dungeon. Herbology had left most students messy and all were heading back to their common room to bathe and switch clothes. Fortunately, Lucas was no rush to get it done. Beyond the forty-five-minute long lunch break which the entire school had; Blackburn and his fellow Slytherins had no lessons until two-forty.

With shower and lunch out of the way. Lucas and Rowan spent the hour before their next class relaxing and preparing in the library. Sharing the last few sweets Khanna had saved from yesterday’s train ride.

Traveling to the third floor of the east tower. Lucas and Rowan waited with the other Slytherins and Gryffindors for the bell to ring and the classroom to empty before entering.

The Charms classroom was more compact than where they had Transfiguration. Two-row benches and tables filled both sides of the room covering its length and at the end of it stood a makeshift-podium comprised of heavy books on which their teacher of Charms was already standing. Cheerfully whistling a tune as he prepared their lesson.

“Look at him,” Rowan subtly gestured at the professor in a bemused manner “He’s so small.” 

Seeing the professor with his large glasses, mustache and tiny size. The Charms professor gave Lucas a quirky impression. Amplified by the teacher’s choice of attire; dark pinstripe trousers, white shirt, bowtie and vest worn under a black jacket.

“My parents say he’s goblin-blooded,” Lucas whispered back.

Rowan struggled not to giggle “So it’s true?” Lucas hushed him to be quiet as they got further into the classroom.

Desiring a good spot close to the professor. Lucas and Rowan scuffled their way past to get a spot near the podium. By the end as all students had found a seat. Most had naturally divided themselves between their Houses with Slytherins on one side and Gryffindors on the other.

“Good afternoon everybody,” Their teacher announced “I see you all have your books, quills, and wands ready - that’s good. We will begin in just a moment,” the professor drew out both quill and scroll and started going through the register. The professor’s eyes slowly traveled upwards upon reaching Lucas’ name. Blackburn raised his hand to identify himself. The teacher gazed at him for a moment long enough for the attention of the room to draw on him “Yes, you’re here... good,” He murmured before continuing.

“Looks like everyone is here, excellent!” The professor declared as he finished accounting for the students. Putting the scroll to the side, the small man turned his attention back to the pupils “I am Professor Flitwick and it is my pleasure to be your Charms teacher for this year. Charms, as I hope to show you, is a valuable subject with many practical  _and_ wonderful applications.” 

The professor drew his wand and aimed it at the school book of one of the Gryffindor wizards whose textbook suddenly started to float. Laughs and sounds of amazement filled the classroom, only the boy whose book was lifted had a difference of reaction; being utterly petrified with dread.

Professor Flitwick landed the tome on the table again “Do not fear, Mr. Copper, your book is once more completely harmless and inanimate,” Pleased with his display, Flitwick continued “With that little demonstration out of the way. We can begin our lesson on how to cast Lumos and its counter-charm. Now, can anyone here tell me what the effect of the spell Lumos is?”

Just like Herbology, Rowan was the first to have his hand in the air and Flitwick gave him permission to answer “Lumos, or the Wand-Lighting Charm, is a spell that when cast illuminates the tip of the caster’s wand with light akin to that from the sun.”

“Correct, Mr. Khanna. Five points to Slytherin! Now, do any of you know what the counter-charm for Lumos is?” 

Another group of hands was raised. Flitwick looked at all of them before gesturing the  Gryffindor wizard who had his book levitated “Go ahead, Mr. Copper,” 

“N-Nox-- The boy stammered out “The counter-charm is Nox, Professor.” Several students snickered at Copper’s obvious nervousness. It was only then that Lucas recognized him as the same terrified boy from yesterday. It was rather odd in Blackburn’s mind. He could understand being terrified during the sorting ceremony, but scared in Charms class? 

“Good answer, Mr. Copper. You’ve earned five points for Gryffindor,” Flitwick answered, ignoring the sneers “Moving on to the next part. Before we start performing the actual charm we will need to learn and understand the basics of casting this type of magic.” 

They spent the next part listening to Flitwick explain the core principles of the subject. Explaining the differences between charms and transfigurations and what the most important factors were in successfully casting charms spells. Flitwick, thankfully, was far more lenient in his pace compared to McGonagall and Lucas had no problem writing down notes and paying attention.

The time spent on theory was far shorter compared to Transfiguration and after thirty minutes they were ready to learn about the spell itself.

“Pay attention everyone! I will now demonstrate the correct way to cast Lumos and Nox,” Flitwick’s wand glowed with light as he casted the Wand-Lighting Charm before extinguishing it again with the counterspell “Focus on my hand and wrist movement. Notice the way I pronounce the words,“ He repeated the action several times.

They proceeded to try and learn how to correctly replicate the necessary wand-movement and how to speak the words of the spell. Flitwick would occasionally single out a student and ask them to try for the rest of class to see. Correcting any mistakes they made and to help point out the common pitfalls students fell into when trying to cast the spell.

“Alright, class, now that we have learned all the components of the spell. It is time for you to try and cast Lumos.”

Lucas hesitated. Despite having practiced the wand movement and pronunciation of the spell, doubt still clouded him. He thought back to Ollivander’s store. How his wand had quelled the light and spread only shadow. Would the same thing happen again?

Picking up the wand. Lucas gazed at the other students as they tried to cast Lumos. Only a minute had gone by since they started, but so far none had succeeded. He looked across to where most of the Gryffindors were. Charlie was sitting next to Copper. Both busy as they tried to cast the newly taught charm, doing their best to help each other. 

Knowing that he could not dawdle forever. He turned his attention back to himself. Focusing in on the points Flitwick had taught them. Blackburn made his first attempt at the spell.

“Lumos.”

No success. His wand remained as unilluminated as before. Blackburn did not feel discouraged, however. Glancing to his side, Lucas saw Rowan deeply occupied trying to perform the spell like so many others. Their effort and stress increasing with every swing of the wand. He thought back to Transfiguration. He had succeeded where none others did. Charms would be no different.

“Lumos!”

His second attempt bore no fruit either. But Lucas did not balk at the result. On the contrary, he only felt calmer. His eyes turned back to the wand which he instinctively knew to be the source. It was a different sensation; instilling in him not a warm reassurance of his ability, but cold confidence in his potential. Demanding him to assert his will and show his power.

_“Lumos!”_

A bright light shone from the tip of Lucas’ wand. Sitting next to him, both Rowan and Barnaby ceased their own attempts to gawk in amazement.

“Marvelous!” Flitwick squeaked “Everyone pay attention to Mr. Blackburn!”  

For the first time, Lucas did not mind the attention given and held up the illuminating wand in triumph. Knowing that everyone bore witness to his casting of the Wand-Lighting Charm he prepared to cast the counter-charm.

_“Nox!”_  

“Outstanding!” Flitwick cried “It’s been years since I’ve seen such a flawless execution of Lumos and Nox - On a third try no less! Five points to Slytherin!”  

Lucas leaned back with a satisfied grin. 

Class continued and Blackburn spent the remainder of it helping out Rowan and Barnaby with their casting per Flitwick’s instructions. By the end, the majority of students had managed to cast both charm and counter-charm at least once. Surprisingly, the terrified Mr. Copper revealed himself to be second only to Lucas in casting the spell.

“Alright everybody! Next time we will revise Lumos and Nox as well as begin studying the Softening Charm,” Flitwick called out as the bell rang and everyone began packing their bags. The professor turned to Lucas “Mr. Blackburn, if I may have a word with you in private?” 

Lucas and Rowan exchanged a puzzled glance with each other before Blackburn returned the teacher’s gaze “Of course, Professor.”

Having gathered their items. Lucas and Rowan left their seats.

“You go ahead. I’ll see you in Potions,” Lucas gestured towards the exit. Rowan nodded and Blackburn watched as he left with the rest of the Slytherins. With the classroom emptied he turned around to face his teacher “You wanted to speak with me, Professor?”

“Just a quick word if you don’t mind,” Flitwick descended from his podium to sit behind a nearby desk. 

Lucas rubbed his neck “Did I do something wrong?”

Flitwick shook his head and leaned back in his chair “Nothing of the sort. On the contrary, you did quite well. Your Lumos was the best casting of the charm I’ve seen from a first-year in quite some time. In fact, the last I saw do it as well was...”

“Jacob?” Lucas’ gaze fell downwards. 

“Yes,” The professor gave a heavy nod “Which leads me to my question.”

Lucas’ sight lifted to meekly meet his teacher’s. Flitwick let out a deep sigh.

“Your brother was the best student Hogwarts has had in decades. It is a shame he threw it all away in the last two years he was here chasing myths and legends. I hope you don’t intend to follow his example.”  

Lucas’ head bowed “Don’t worry, Professor, I want to be a good student.”

Flitwick smiled “I believe you,” the teacher paused and scratched his brow “Look, I didn’t mean to trouble you, young wizard. Be proud of your accomplishments today. I’d just hate to see another promising talent squander themselves.” 

Lucas only nodded in return. Flitwick gestured towards the door “You’re free to leave, Mr. Blackburn. I won’t keep you any longer.”

Lucas spun out the room. Potions was next and Lucas had no intention of getting late to the lesson taught by his own Head-of-House. Dashing down the grand staircase, he nearly collided into a group of third-years who yelled at him to watch where he was going. Blackburn ignored them, having no intention of stopping or apologizing.

Arriving at the dungeons, Lucas was greeted by a change in the air. He had not paid it any attention yesterday with how tired and overfed he had been, but walking through the dungeon it was clearly more damp and raw here than the floors above.

Lucas slowed his pace. He was in good time and knew there was no need to rush any longer. Walking down the corridor, Blackburn was about to take the turn that would lead him to his destination.

“Admit it!” A voice yelled out from around the corner. Lucas halted immediately. Curious to see what was going on. He cautiously peeked around it. 

Close to the entrance to the potions classroom were two Slytherin students. The wizard had his back against the wall, cowering from the witch opposing him. 

“I can’t!” The wizard panicked. Lucas’ heart jumped at the realization that it was Rowan being harassed. But by who?

The girl stepped closer to Rowan, pushing him even further against the wall “Say I am the most powerful witch at Hogwarts!” 

Focusing on the sorcerer. Lucas recognized her as the Snyde witch who had spied on him yesterday. 

“It's logically impossible!” Khanna pleaded “You’re less powerful than Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey, and every single seventh-year!” He adjusted his glasses “You’re just a first-year like me!” 

The witch’s hands curled into fists “I’m nothing like you!” She growled. 

Lucas had heard enough. He stepped out from the corner “Get away from him.”

His entrance caught the attention of both students. Rowan’s wide-open eyes immediately switched towards him. 

“Who do you think you are?” The girl said furiously. Indignant that somebody would dare oppose her.

“Lucas is the one who should be claiming to be the best wizard!” Rowan blurted out “He was the only one to transform his match and Professor Flitwick said he cast the best wand-lighting charm of any first-year,”  The girl glanced at Khanna.

“Lucas, huh?” She contemptuously answered before turning her sight back to Lucas “Now I know exactly who you are. You’re Lucas Blackburn. Your brother lost his mind, disgraced our House, got expelled from school, and was never heard from again."

As she continued to snarl at him, Lucas crossed his arms, studying the hostile witch bottom-up. Without a doubt she was the most peculiar girl he had ever seen. Her fine clothes were tattered as if from rough play and combat boots that seemed too large a fit, making Lucas wonder if one might go flying from her foot as she kept stomping her domineering feet into the ground when she moved closer to him.

"The Sorting Hat should be burned for putting you in Slytherin,” She grimaced staring back at Lucas, her face with a small turned-up nose and thick eyebrows, her hair, wild and messy, with an orange tuft covering the front-left. It was her eyes, however, which were the most curious thing of all. Violet in their color, they shone with a spirit rarely seen. A vision which would end up haunting Lucas for days to come.

“Are you Snyde?” Lucas asked. Dismissing her earlier taunt.

“Merula Snyde,” She haughtily corrected “Fourth generation Slytherin and greatest witch at Hogwarts.” The girl paused to study him just as he had examined her.

“I overheard the professors whispering about you at the feast. Saw how Professor Flitwick wanted to speak with you after Charms,” Merula locked eyes with him “I suppose you think you're better than me,” Her expression formed into a sneer “I should put you out of your misery before you ruin Hogwarts like your brother tried to.”

Lucas glared at her with incredulity. It seemed surreal that a fellow first-year would have such a problem with him already.

“Look,” Blackburn said, trying to sound as diplomatic as possible “I don’t want any trouble, okay?” Felix’s warning about staying out hot waters as well as his own promise to be a credit to Slytherin were both running through his mind. He desperately wanted to uphold both, but this witch was making it difficult.

Merula stepped towards him until they were face-to-face with each other. A smirk slowly spreading across her lips “You don’t have a choice.” Lucas was taken back by her boldness. He was at least half-a-head taller than her, yet she seemed completely dauntless.

“You're just afraid I’m more powerful than you,” Blackburn answered coolly.

The lines of her face tensed at his words “Let's find out who's more powerful right now…”

The world slowed to a crawl for Lucas as the possibility that Merula was actually going to fight dawned on him.

A series of loud footsteps interrupted the two students before either could act. All three first-years looked up to see who was approaching.

In front of them now stood the same pale skinned and hooked-nosed professor from the feast. Towering above them, the three children all froze in his presence.

“Professor Snape?!” Merula uttered out. Eyebrows rounded in surprise. The professor spared the witch only a brief glance before focusing on Lucas.

“Blackburn,” Snape said in an icy voice. The professor’s dark eyes pierced into Lucas who struggled not to flinch as before “I knew you would be trouble. Explain yourself.” 

Lucas hesitated. Finally he was able to put a name on the face of the ominous teacher from the feast. He had heard of Professor Snape from both his father and brother who spoke ill of the man. A fact that Blackburn had a bad feeling that Snape somehow became aware of after looking at him. 

“Merula was bullying my friend, Professor.” Lucas gestured with a hand towards Rowan who nodded wildly in response.

Snape did not even bother to look at Khanna. Pointing a finger at the nearest door instead “Get to Potions class. Be thankful you aren’t heading to detention.” 

Snape walked off into another room close by. Merula had given both boys one last look before heading into Potions class without saying anything.

“Thanks for standing up for me, Lucas,” A relieved Rowan said when they were finally alone. 

“You’ve done the same for me,” Lucas pointed out. Rowan looked over his shoulder to make sure Snape was not sneaking up on them again.

“Did you hear what Merula said? That the professors were talking about you during the feast. Why would they do that?” Rowan’s brows furrowed with worry.

“I don’t know,” Lucas admitted. He had seen it himself yesterday how all the teachers had whispered to each other as he was about to be sorted. Some part of him wondered if maybe he had just imagined things. But with Flitwick’s reaction towards him in Charms and with Merula claiming to have overheard the staff during the feast: That seemed unlikely. The question was then why? Because of Jacob?

“Let’s just get to Potions,” Rowan said. Motioning Blackburn to follow him “We’re in enough trouble as it is.” 

_“No arguing there,”_ Lucas thought

If one had hoped that the Potions classroom was more cozy than the rest of the dungeon, one would be sorely disappointed. The classroom was just as dark and muggy as the corridors outside. Each wall of the room had shelves and cupboards covering them. All filled to the brim with a vast array of ingredients.

Lucas and Rowan found themselves seats furthest away from the teacher’s table. With how Snape had acted towards them, neither felt like taking any chances by being close to him. Lucas was busy getting his books out from his bag when Merula approached their table.

“I believe I’ll sit here,” Snyde said. Sounding as if she was the head-of-state making some grand decision. Lucas stared at her as she pulled out a chair to sit on. Merula had gone in before them. Had she really waited all this time for them so she could sit at the same table?

The heavy sound of the entrance door being opened and closed made all students turn their heads. Professor Snape briskly walked towards his desk without even looking at his students.

Snape immediately began going through the register as all teachers had previously. Like Flitwick he stopped at Blackburn’s name, drawing it out with a sound of antipathy in his voice. Done with the register. Snape rose up from his chair to scrutinize the entire class and the room became silent as a crypt.

“I am Professor Snape,” The teacher proclaimed with a whisper that still held the chamber’s attention with an iron grip “And I am here to educate you in the subtle and precise art of potion-making. Know that, unlike your other classes, this is not a place for foolish wand-waving, and intolerable screeching of mispronounced incantations. Here we deal with delicate powers and exact sciences.”

Snape prowled back and forth, observing the students like some sort of animal. With his black clothes and dark eyes, Lucas thought the professor reminded him of a sort of great, horrid bat. Snape continued.

“As this is your first Potions class, though based on the bewildered look in your eyes, it could very well be your last,” Snape shot a heavy glare towards Barnaby and Skye sitting next to each other “You will today produce a potion for the curing of boils. It is a simple recipe that even the most basic amongst you should be able to make flawlessly.”

Snape walked back to the clean chalkboard “Know that I expect competency from all of you. And know that there will be severe consequences for failing to meet my expectations. Now pay attention as I explain how to brew this potion.”

Snape was as fast in his teaching as McGonagall was. Lucas spent the next part desperately keeping up with the professor’s explanation and examples. Doing his best to write down the exact ingredients used, how they should be added, what the appropriate temperature was and the correct method of stirring the potion.

Lucas felt like he had written an entire book’s worth of notes when they were finally done. Looking at the length of text written. Blackburn could only imagine with dread how notes for the more advanced potions would be. They moved on to the next part of making the potion themselves. 

“You think you’re so special, but you’re already guaranteed to fail, Blackburn,” Snyde taunted Lucas as he was setting up his equipment. The wizard looked up from his pot to her.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He demanded. The corners of Merula’s smile pushed themselves into a devious sneer that left Lucas suspicious.

“You’ll see…” She said before turning back to her own cauldron. Lucas was about to answer back when he suddenly felt Rowan kick him under the table.

“Ignore her,” Khanna spoke through closed teeth “We’ve already been reprimanded by Snape. Let’s just get up and get all the ingredients, we need to brew this potion perfectly,” Rowan nodded in the direction of Snape who Lucas suddenly realized was very close by. Had he talked back to Merula, Snape would most likely have heard him and scolded him further.

“Right,” Lucas whispered back and both rose up from their chairs. Heading towards the shelves. They waited minutes in line behind other students to take their share of the needed ingredients.

The lesson continued. Snape spent most of it overlooking their work, hanging above them like a dark cloud. Unlike any of the three previous teachers, Snape only seemed interested in criticizing and chiding them for any mistakes. Barnaby and Skye got the worst of it.

“Fools!” Snape snarled at the two Slytherins “You’ve both added far too much crushed snake fangs to your potion. What part of four measures did neither of you understand?”

Despite Snape’s outburst he did not draw points from either Barnaby or Skye. Tonks, however, was not as lucky after Snape caught her idly chatting.

“One point from Hufflepuff, Miss Tonks, and if I find you talking with Miss Lobosca again I will gladly give both of you detention.” 

Lucas did his best not to get distracted by Snape’s constant patrolling and focused only on his own potion. But despite being familiar with the potion already, having helped his grandmother brew it. Blackburn still felt the pressure that came with Snape looking over his shoulder as he added four horned slugs to his concoction.

Not all were castigated by Snape. A select few seemed able to get something other than derision. The Aquino twins and Ms. Haywood had been lauded for how they brew their potions. Most frustrating was the constant praise Snape had given Merula throughout class. Telling everyone how perfectly she had done her potion after she had added her porcupine quills and stirred it. 

Lucas was almost done with his own potion. Taking his cauldron off the fire. The last thing he needed was to add the porcupine quills and stir it five times clockwise. Reaching out to take the quills, he cautiously added them into the cauldron one at a time before gently stirring the mixture.

Ready to complete his potion. Lucas waved his wand exactly as Snape had taught them. His potion gave off a small hiss before releasing a cloud of pink smoke and leaving behind a blue liquid.

A sigh of relief emerged from Blackburn. Snape had done nothing but instill anxiety in him for the last hour over potentially failing to craft his potion. With his elixir done he could perhaps prove to Snape his worth as a Slytherin.

“Nice job, Lucas!” Rowan congratulated “Most wizards I’ve read about rarely ever get their first potion right.”

“Thanks, Rowan,” Lucas said. The words had barely left him before his cauldron began violently shaking “Wait?! What is happening?!” 

Rowan’s eyes widened in panic “Did you add Bulbadox powder?! This looks like the beginning of an explosive reaction!”

“Explosive?!” Lucas leaped up from his chair. All eyes were now on him, Snape’s included. His cauldron’s shaking now intensified even further. A loud snap followed and his cauldron exploded into dozens of pieces. Lucas dodged to the side to avoid getting hit by the loose fluid while Rowan ducked under the table.  

“Congratulations,” Merula quipped “You have cured the table of boils.”

The entire classroom, barring Rowan, was now laughing at Lucas’ accident, even Haywood, the blonde-haired girl from Herbology, giggled. Blackburn’s cheeks were red hot and he wished more than anything to turn invisible and run away. 

“Silence!” Snape commanded. His voice had only been raised slightly over its usual soft tone, but it was enough. The entire room went quiet. Snape approached Lucas, his steps slow and methodical.

Towering above Lucas. The professor stared down the young wizard with his dark eyes “Explain yourself, Blackburn,  _now_.” 

“I-I’m sorry, Professor Snape,” Lucas quivered out, struggling not to break down in shame and embarrassment “I didn’t mean to let you down.”

“You didn’t let me down, Blackburn. My expectations for you were incredibly low,” Snape coldly stated “Your brother was just as arrogant. He thought himself above my instructions as well. But unlike you, he had the decency to possess some measure of talent.” 

Like twisting a knife into his gut. Snape paused to let Lucas fully absorb his words before rendering the final part of his judgment.

“Ten points from Slytherin.”

The classroom became lit with murmurs. Lucas felt completely crushed. How could he make such a mistake that cost Slytherin ten house points? Not only had he undone his achievement in Charms, he had now hurt Slytherin’s effort in winning the House Cup.

“Silence!” Snape demanded once more. He ordered Lucas to sit down before resuming his inspection of the remaining potions.

Lucas obeyed. Across the table Merula was examining the destroyed cauldron, shaking her head.

“You should have known that coating your cauldron with Bulbadox powder would make your potion explode,” Merula openly mused, a cruel smile forming on her lips “  _I_ certainly did.”

Lucas blinked, staring at her incomprehensibly “You did this? Why? We’re both Slytherin!” 

Disdain filled Merula’s violet eyes “I’d rather lose House points now than have you ruin Slytherin forever. Now there’s no doubt that I’m the most important first-year, and you’re nothing but a disgrace just like your brother.”

Anger and disbelief bubbled inside Lucas. He wanted nothing more than to strike out and hurt her in retaliation. Only the sound of the school bell brought him back. 

“Dismissed. I’ve had enough of all of you for one day.” Snape declared.

Packing his bag. Lucas was met with comment after comment by the other students on their way out.

_“Nice potion-work, Lucas”_ Tonks teased.

_“At least I didn’t lose House points,”_ Skye mumbled

_“Hufflepuff appreciates the help,”_ Billingsley taunted. 

“It’s only going to get worse from here on out, Blackburn.” Merula warned him as he left the classroom.

As Lucas returned to his common room. All he could think of was how upset the rest of Slytherin would be with him. Already people scorned him because of his brother. How worse would things get when they also thought he was losing them House points?

“Don’t worry, Lucas. We’ll get those points back, I promise!” Rowan had tried to cheer him up. Lucas’ head remained bowed the entire way.

Awaiting him in the Slytherin common room was a serious-looking Felix Rosier.

“Blackburn, we need to talk. Please follow me,” The Prefect gestured the boy to accompany him. Lucas and Rowan exchanged a worried look with each other.

Blackburn stepped forward with an air of resignation “Of course.”

Following his Prefect into the small side room. Lucas saw the Aquino twins staring at him from afar with sullen eyes. It wouldn’t surprise Lucas if they had already told Felix of what happened in Potions class.

The side room was like a small office and living room combined. In a corner stood a work desk with a chair on both sides. Closer by were two sofas across each other with a small table between them. In the center of one of the room’s side was a small fireplace. The other side had windows looking out to the lake. 

“What room is this?” Lucas asked.

“Prefects’ room, where we can discuss things in private. The other common rooms have the same,” Felix explained as he closed the door behind them. Lucas rested against the wall as he awaited his Prefect’s lecture.

“Alright,” Felix started “Slytherin just lost ten House points during your Potions class. What happened?”

“It wasn’t my fault!” Lucas asserted “Merula Snyde sabotaged my potion! She coated it with Bulbadox powder, she’s the reason it exploded!”

Felix crossed his arms “Merula Snyde is a fellow Slytherin. Do you have any proof?”

“She admitted it!” Blackburn cried out. 

Felix frowned “So you have none?"

“I’m telling the truth!” Lucas proceeded to tell Felix the story from the start. How Merula had harassed Rowan before Potions, how he had intervened and that she had taken a personal interest in taking him down. The only thing he left out was the part about the teachers talking about him. 

Felix, to his credit, at least seemed to keep an open mind as he listened. After Lucas got done recounting his story, Felix was left scratching his brow.

“Look, even if this is all true. It’s her word against yours and I doubt Snape would favor you in such a case.” Felix explained “I’ll tell the other Prefects, but they are not going to just jump to your side.”

Lucas’ bottom lip jutted out “So no one is going to believe me? Not even you?”

“Only if you do nothing, Lucas. But if you work hard and regain Slytherin our lost House points, it would make people more willing to believe that you were sabotaged and not just being foolish.”  

Lucas sighed. It didn’t seem fair. Having to prove his innocence from something he did not do. But there was no other way was there?

“Alright, I will,” Blackburn answered.

“Good. And remember that it is a Prefect’s job to help first-years like you with their problems. If you need help then speak to us. Show us that you are willing to improve.”

Lucas nodded absently at the words. He left the Prefects’ room not feeling much better than he entered. Felix may not have disciplined him, but he had not taken his side either.

“How did it go?” Rowan asked as he returned to the common room. Hearing Lucas’ retelling only made Khanna determined that they should immediately go to the library for studying. Something Lucas had little fervor for in his current mood.

Lucas retreated to his dormitory, thankful to find it empty. He crashed into his bed. It was a quarter past six yet all appetite had left him. Blackburn glanced over to his bedstand to see a new letter delivered to him. Examining it, he read that it was from Mum and Dad. 

A few hours ago he would have been happy to see it. But all he could do now was to stare vacantly up into the ceiling with a thousand worries afflicting his mind. He worried about how much the other first-years would dislike him. Worried just how much more trouble Merula would give him.

But most of all. 

He worried about what he was going to write back home.

 

~*•°•*~

 

Merula Snyde had enjoyed exploring the castle.

She knew Hogwarts was large, but she could not truly comprehend it until she had traveled down its countless corridors and ventured into its many unused rooms. Even with the small opportunity she had today, she had discovered at least five hidden passageways. Some by observing older students from afar, others through her own wit and guile.

Her only regret was how little time left there had been for it. With class having concluded at nearly six o’clock. Her tiny expedition had ended before it even began. 

Done with her excursion for the day. She had found herself outside the castle when she decided to return to Slytherin’s common room. The castle grounds were empty, it’s large fields basked in twilight. A welcome relief from the filled classrooms she had found herself in the majority of the day.

Not that it had not been fun though. She had enjoyed Potions. For Snape appreciated her talents. And it gave her the chance she needed to humiliate Blackburn.

Blackburn.

She chewed on the name in disgust. Hearing the teachers talk about him, watching him receive all his undeserved praise in Charms and Transfiguration; All of it angered her. His accomplishments were nothing but accidental. It had taken all her willpower not to cast a jinx on him in Charms after he been rewarded house points and he leaned back with a smug grin on his face. Watching the loser nearly break down in Potions, however, had more than made up for it.

Walking by one of the greenhouses that occupied the castle grounds. She pondered on what her next move should be. Blackburn needed to go, that much was certain. 

“I’m telling you, it’s still too bright to transport these. We should have waited an hour,” A voice called out from inside the greenhouse. Merula halted, eager to listen in.

“Don’t be daft, Colton, it’ll be dusk in a moment. More than enough to not cause them too much harm. Besides, they’re more dangerous to carry when it's dark.” 

Stalking like a cat, Merula leaned out from doorway to the greenhouse to see who was talking.

Inside stood two older Slytherin students. Merula immediately recognized them from yesterday, Colton and Amadeus. They had confronted Blackburn and would have taught him a lesson, pity Felix had intervened. 

The two wizards were both overlooking what seemed to be gardenings pots filled with something living and writhing.  

“It was just two we needed for studying, right?” Colton asked his compatriot.

Amadeus answered “Yeah, no need for more. They’ll grow large enough when we get them someplace suitable,”

Potentially Large and possibly dangerous? Merula’s curiosity was increasing. Wanting to know more, she decided to take the most direct course of action.

“What are you two talking about?” She asked loudly as she stepped into the doorway. 

Both wizards revolved around to see who had just approached them. Bemused expressions clear on their faces as the small witch revealed herself.

“You’re one of the first-years, aren’t you?” Amadeus inquired. 

Merula nodded “Did you hear how Blackburn’s potion blew up and he lost house points?” 

Both wizards smirked “We did,” Colton answered.

Merula pointed a thumb at herself “Guess who was responsible for that?” 

A satisfied laugh emerged from both Amadeus and Colton. The two teenagers looked at each other before Amadeus gestured Merula to come closer “We’re working with some Devil’s Snare here. Take a look.”

Merula approached them unafraid. Standing on her toes, she leaned over to see the contents of the pot. Inside was a mass of soft, springy tendrils of vines worming around.

“What does it do?” She asked.

“It ensnares anything living it touches with its tendrils. A large Devil’s Snare can easily choke a man to death,” Amadeus calmly explained.

“And the best part,” Colton added in excitement “The more the victim struggles, the easier the Devil’s Snare will entrap them.” 

Merula’s eyebrows raised “It doesn’t look that dangerous right now to me.” 

“Just you wait,” Amadeus corrected “Give it a few days somewhere nice and dark and it’ll grow much bigger - enough to trap somebody.” 

Merula watched with great interest as the two wizards continued for minutes to showcase to her all the attributes the Devil’s Snare had. For as she learned more and more of the dangerous plant, a new scheme was already forming in her head. All she needed would be a little assistance from Amadeus and Colton and they would be more than eager to help.

As the two teenagers were finished showing off the Devil’s Snare a crafty smile revealed itself on the young witch.

For Merula Snyde knew exactly what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the scene breaker used goes to serendipitymadness who used it in their story “Mysteries of Hogwarts - Year 1.” I found it quite aesthetic so I decided to employ it myself.
> 
> It was a blast to write this chapter and I hope managed to capture some of those two iconic first moments the player has with Merula. If you enjoyed reading this then feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
